


The Sole Survivor

by AzulaLavellan



Series: The Raven Herald [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Haven (Dragon Age), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lyrium Withdrawal, Murder, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLavellan/pseuds/AzulaLavellan
Summary: The rogue that fell from a rift clears her name and helps establish the Inquisition, and in the process becomes smitten with a certain Commander.A mostly cannon retelling of the events leading up to the Inquisitions move to skyhold. Murder for mentioned/implied murder of a supporting OC.Update: UNDERGOING MAJOR RE-WRITE THAT WILL COMBINE THIS FIC WITH ANOTHER CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update: UNDERGOING MAJOR RE-WRITE THAT WILL COMBINE THIS FIC WITH ANOTHER CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS
> 
> Original Trevelyan created by myself through the DAI character creator and her back story deviates from the Bioware cannon, cause who needs cannon?
> 
> Threw in more then a few OC's :P
> 
> Setting and non-OC characters are the property of Bioware.

Aasha woke with her face against the hard earth. Running her hands along the rocky, moist surface she could smell a sweet, moldy, almost rotten scent wafting around her in a gentle but chill breeze. Leveraging herself up she opened her eyes to look around. Through her stinging eyes she saw a twilight world shrouded in the green swirling mist, with floating black precipices and cliffs, crowned with a foreboding yet distant, dark city. The sounds of alien creatures and monsters came to her ears causing a panicked knot to form in her stomach. She pressed it down and ignored its presence, not allowing the fear to cloud her mind. She let a lifetime of training and experience take over. She knew she needed to find a rise, get the lay of the land around her and figure out just where she is. Water and food as well as something for a shelter and fire would be good but there seemed to be a distinct lack of wood here. Turning to look behind her she saw a woman on top of a rise gesturing to her. Thinking just maybe she would know were in Thedas she is, she began walking in that direction. She absentmindedly checked the loose, lazy bun she had her red hair in as thoughts began to take over her mind. The main one was how she got here when last she remembered she was making her way through Ferelden to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Her plan had been to give herself to the Chantry as a sister as atonement. The division in her family had been a result of the circumstances of her birth and therefor her fault. Those circumstances had caused several deaths over her life, including that of her brother just a month prior. So, she fled from Ostwick during the winter riots and made a pilgrimage to the Temple. After her arrival in the middle of the Conclave, everything is either a blur or nothing. Just a black pit of forgetfulness. 

Coming to the base of the rise, Aasha paused. The woman above her was gesturing frantically but a sound nearby had caught Aasha’s attention. It was a few moments before she realized that the sound she heard was the skittering of spider’s feet, large ones. With a quick glance behind her at the approaching shadows, Aasha ran up the stair. As she climbed her muscles screamed, but the growing fear caused by the approaching spiders pushed her forward. With another frantic glance back at well over twenty massive spiders, their green eyes glowing a their ugly heads, and their fang like mandibles snapping with audible clack-clack sounds, Aasha reached out just barely touching the glowing green woman’s outstretched hand. Everything went black.

The darkness faded to a shadowy room and she stood in the corner. A tall, redhaired man in templar robes, with bastard sword sheathed on his back, approached her. The feral grin on his face sent a deadly chill down Aasha’s spine. She barely registered that she drew a dagger.

“Jowen Why?” She called to the man in front of her, whose feral grin only deepened as he drew his sword. 

“Please, Jowen. You’re my brother!” She said frantically as she raised her left hand to block his swing. His sword fell on her open palm with intense pain and a flash that caused her eyes to fling open. 

Another green sparkle and pain brought her eyes down to her left hand, shackled in her lap. As she opened her hand she saw the Mark, a green jagged scar filled with magic sitting squarely in her palm. She realized that the image of her brother had been a dream but as she looked around at the four men with drawn blades surrounding her and the dungeon she was in, she wondered if death at her brother’s hands might have been better. The four guards had her in the middle of the room, her hands bound at the wrist in a solid shackle rather than a chain one. She had no way to pick the lock covertly, and fighting all four of them bound as she was would be disastrous. Despite all her training, all her skills, there was no way she was getting out of this. If she tried the guards would slay her before she could even raise from her kneeling position. And so, she resigned herself to face whatever fate had in store for her. She probably deserved it anyway. 

The door in front of her banged open causing her to jump. A knight in the Seekers of Truth heraldry and a hooded woman in mail sewn into pale purple robes entered. Aasha knew what was about to happened and started formulating responses as the seeker circled her. They will probably blame her for some murder or theft, or maybe the chaos of Ostwick had finally caught up with her. Or something happened related to her mark, after all, she had no idea how she even got here in the first place.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now.” The seeker finally asked. “The Conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead, except you.”

So that’s what this is about and they think she did it, apparently. She had to find out more. If she survived she wanted to personally punish whoever caused so much death and framed her for it. But she had to survive first. Her mind raced. 

“Explain this.” The seeker said venomously as she grabbed Aasha’s left hand, causing pain to shoot up to her elbow. The pain helped her focus. Her close friend and mentor Seral, a former Ben-Hassrath operative who had the rank of Tallis and later Hissrad, had not only trained her on the method of recalling memories called a mind-palace but also trained her to use it to maintain fictions and false identities and to protect one’s true identity even in the face of magical interrogation. Aasha let the fear she had held back affect her external features while she went into a meditative state in her mind. 

“I c-can’t.” She stuttered out, realizing that they knew as much as she now did about the Mark.

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“I don’t know what it is, or how it got there.”

“You’re lying!” The seeker exclaimed as she grabbed Aasha violently and placed a hand on the hilt of a dagger with intent to draw. Aasha let more fear show on her face while at the same time silently chastising this knight for not asking more questions but jumping strait to violence. The other woman gabbed the Seeker’s shoulder and drew her back.

“We need her, Cassandra.” She stated.

“I don’t understand.” Aasha said slowly as she fell back to the floor, an attempted to get more information out of the two, albeit a halfhearted one.

“Do you remember what happened?” the hooded woman asked as she turned to the prisoner. “How this began?”

“I remember…” Aasha choose her words carefully while making herself sound like she was having trouble recalling. “Running. Things were chasing me. And a woman.”

“A woman?” The one in purple asked, scrutinizing Aasha. What appeared to be curiosity flashed briefly across her face before going deadpan once again.

“She reached out to me, but then darkness.” Aasha said in answer.

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana.” Cassandra said, “I will take her to the rift.”

As the purple clad women left, Cassandra knelt in front of Aasha and began to remove her shackles. Aasha grinned inwardly, the cuffs she was attaching would be easy to pick when fate offered her a chance to escape. Regardless this seeker’s skills, it would be too easy to take her blade, incapacitate her, then disappear. She shoved that to the back of her mind and focused on getting information. She needed to know what exactly happened. She wanted to examine the Temple, the bodies, to find out who or what killed them, and maybe find clues that would lead her to the true perpetrators. Not to clear her name, she didn’t care about that, but to exact revenge for the fallen. 

“What did happen?” she asked.

“It will be easier to show you.” Cassandra replied. 

The knight led her out of the dungeon, through the Chantry and into the small town of Haven. As they exited the doors the glairing light blinded Aasha. Through her raised hands she saw it; the mass of magic, poisonous mist, and rock raised up hundreds of meters into the atmosphere with a green tint that matched that of her Mark. It seemed to be raising from the location of the Temple. 

“We call it the Breach, a massive rift to the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” Cassandra said. “It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

“An explosion can do that?” Aasha asked, the wonder she felt at the revelation bled through her façade. 

“This one did. Unless we act the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

Just as Cassandra finished a giant bolt of green lightning pulsed from the Breach’s center and shot into the mountains at its base. As the accompanying roar reached Haven, Aasha’s mark flared up and cracked loudly. The pain forced Aasha to her knees, oblivious of the angry stares from the surrounding townsfolk. 

“Each time the Breach expands your Mark spreads,” Cassandra said, kneeling in front of her. “And it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”

“You say it may be the key, to doing what?”

“Closing the Breach, whether that’s possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance however. And yours.“

Aasha nodded in acknowledgement, coming to the decision that whatever happens it was her duty to help as much as she can.

“Then…” Cassandra looked questioningly at Aasha.

“Whatever it takes, I will do it.” The rogue said with complete honesty to someone she had just met. Something at had happened rarely in the last 12 years. 

Cassandra regarded Aasha with a look of genuine approval before pulling her up and leading her through Haven. As they walked to the gate, the townsfolk came to stare at them, at her, the woman they held responsible for the explosion. It was clear that if left up to them, she would die.

“The people have decided your guilt.” Cassandra pointed out. “They need it. The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia.”

“The Divine is dead?” Aasha asked, shocked.

“Yes, the Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars, she brought their leaders together. Now they are dead.”

“And you think I had something to do with that?” Aasha asked.

“Right now, you are our only suspect. And this is the only way to prove your innocence,” Cassandra replied. “We lash out at like the sky but we must think as she did. Until the Breach is sealed. There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” 

Aasha shrugged a response. At the gate just outside of Haven, to her surprise, Cassandra fully removed the shackles. Aasha could run if she wanted to. But she didn’t. 

“Come, it is not far.”

“Where are you taking me?” Aasha asked. 

“Your Mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach.” Cassandra replied. “Open the gate. We are heading into the valley.”

She followed the knight up the path as wounded men walked back to Haven. Around them green balls of lightning and black fade-matter fell like meteors. Halfway to a checkpoint the Breach flared and expanded again, resulting in Aasha dropping to her knees once more. 

“The pulses are coming faster now.” Cassandra observed as she helped Aasha back to her feet. “The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, and the more demons we face.”

“How did I survive the blast?” Aasha asked.

“They said you stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you.” 

Aasha realized that the part of her dream where she was chased to a woman on a hill must have really happened. She must have been physically in the fade. She felt the color drain from her face. As the women crossed a bridge before the next checkpoint, a meteor of fade-matter struck, collapsing the bridge and sending them onto the surface of the frozen stream below. The pools of fade-material hissed and oozed as a demon called a shade, ugly with long, clawed hands and grey cracked skin that melded into its robes, materialized out of a jet of fade material. 

“Stay behind me!” Cassandra shouted as she drew her sword and shield and charged the snarling demon. 

Suddenly the pool of puss directly between Aasha and Cassandra hissed and bubbled as another demon began to materialize. Quickly glancing at the ruble Aasha spotted a short sword, longer then a dagger but shorter than the average that soldiers carried. Picking it up and swinging it around her to test its weight, Aasha crouched in a ready position as the demon appeared, wishing she had her dual blades for this. The shade lunged at her with what would be a devastating blow from its clawed hands. Aasha side-stepped and donkey kicked the demons back as it stumbled passed. They turned to face each other and the shade swung again, this time Aasha blocked with her unarmed left and severed the demon’s arm at its elbow using the blade in her right. Swinging back, she drove the point of her blade into the demon’s skull. Yanking it out, she twirled it and turned, suddenly coming face to face with Cassandra.

“It’s over.” Aasha observed.

“Drop your weapon! Now!” Cassandra ordered, rising her blade to the rogue. Aasha thought for a minute about starting a fight with the seeker, and Cassandra must have seen a threatening light in the rogue’s eyes as she took a more defensive posture. 

“Okay, I’ll drop it,” Aasha said, attempting to end the standoff.

“No,” Cassandra sighed. “I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless. I should remember you agreed to come willingly.” 

Aasha shrugged and they moved on up the path. Passing a few dead bodies, Aasha shivered at the loss of life, though she did stoop to switch her short sword for a pair of daggers. They may not have been her very high-quality snake hilted meteoric steel daggers she stashed before arriving at the Conclave, but these would do just fine for now. She hefted them, testing their weight before sheathing them. Moving forward the women fell into a rhythm, Cassandra being a distraction while Aasha struck from the shadows. They quickly dispatched a pair of wraiths and shades before arriving at the next checkpoint. 

“We are getting close to the rift” Cassandra stated. “You can hear the fighting!”

“Who’s fighting?” 

“You’ll see soon, enough. We must help them.”

They dropped behind the dwarf archer. Aasha vanished into the shadows as Cassandra rushed forward. as the demons focused on the warriors Aasha materialized behind them, lunging onto her target. As she buried her blades into its back, Cassandra stabbed its torso, where its heart would be had it been human. The dwarf archer killed his opponent with a close range, un-aimed shot from his mechanical on-of-a-kind crossbow, then watched as mage grabbed Aasha’s right hand a thrust it toward the rift. Aasha’s hand crackled and lit with exploding magic, a burst of energy connected the Mark and the rift, having the appearance of lightning. Then suddenly with a loud bang and a sound like shattering, falling glass, the rift snapped shut, leaving a sickly black-green puss like residue on the ground where it used to be. Aasha gazed at the mage in wonder.

“What did you do?”

“I did nothing. the credit is yours.” He said as she looked at her hand.

“At least this is good for something” 

The elf then explained his theory on the Mark, and that it might be able to close the breach as well.

“Good to know, here I thought we be ass deep in demons forever.” Said the dwarf as he walked over. “Verric Tethras, rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” He said with a wink to Cassandra. Aasha saw the look of disgust on the Seeker out of the corner of her eye. 

“Pleased to meet you Verric” 

“You may reconsider that stance, in time.” The elf said from off to her right.

“Ah, I’m sure we will become great friends in the Valley, Chuckles” 

“Absolutely not!” growled Cassandra. “You help is appreciated but…”

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?” Verric cut in. “Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me” the dwarf said with a mischievous smirk. 

Cassandra let out an exasperated grunt and stormed off. This rogue might be good to have around, Aasha thought, especially if he gets under Cassandras skin that bad. She would have had a little chuckle to herself too had not Solas, the elven apostate mage introduced himself just then. She felt genuinely grateful to him for keeping her alive, as well as telling Casandra he doesn’t think her responsible for the Breach, even though she felt that she still deserved some sort of punishment for her involvement, if not with the Breach then her past, either way. They continued their trek to the forward camp to meet Leliana.


	2. Chapter 2

The small group of men and women had marched or rode through the snowy highlands of Ferelden and had finally arrived at the forest outside of Haven. Their goal was to reach the Conclave and be on hand in case the worst possible outcome came about. Or at least that’s what former Knight-Captain Cullen Rutherford and Cassandra had decided. Following the start of the Mage rebellion at Kirkwall, Cullen had left the templars with a few loyal compatriots that could not serve under any other commander. Cassandraa week after he left, offering the blond, muscular, chiseled ex-templar a position as Commander if the Conclave did not go as planned. He accepted and brought several men from Kirkwall and the surrounding area with him. They marched south to meet at the Conclave but now were running almost four days behind schedule.

“Did Cassandra tell you how the Conclave was going?” Rylen, an ex-templar from Starkhaven, asked Cullen.

“No, just that it’s a negotiation. I suppose we will find out when we get there.”

“Wonder who that is” Rylen pointed at an approaching figure dressed in Chantry scout armor. 

“Are you the templars that Cassandra is expecting?!” The man practically yelled at Rylen. Panic could clearly be seen on the man’s face. “Is Knight-Captain Rutherford here?!”

“That’s not…” Cullen started then sighed. “What is it”

“Ser Cassandra needs you there has been an explosion they are all dead and the one that may have she is nearing the Breach they are to try and close it they need you…”

“Take a breath” Cullen said as he dismounted and grabbed the poor man by the shoulders. “Now start over, slower.”

“What the hell is that!” A soldier exclaimed. Walking a few paces forward, Cullen and Rylen, who had also dismounted, saw what the soldier was pointing at. As they walked forward the massive Breach appeared from behind a mountain.

“Scout, report!” Cullen snapped at the man, who was still shaking. “What in the Maker’s name is that!?”

“The Conclave, ser, it exploded. The Breach there was the result. Only one survivor. Cassandra was taking her to the Breach. They are going to try and close it. They need you at Haven as soon as possible.”

Worry Clouded over Cullen’s face. The Conclave, exploded! Impossible. That was their only chance for peace after Anders’ actions. 

“Who is the survivor?” 

“A redhaired woman that fell out of the breach with a mark on her hand, she’s the only survivor and many hold her responsible, including Chancellor Roderick. Others think she’s innocent as another woman was seen behind her in the breach. 

“Where is Cassandra?” 

“Last I saw she was going to speak to the survivor with Leliana, she intended to take her to the Breach. “

“That means she’s likely going to the Breach now. Titus, Lysa, Leland, take the supplies and everyone on foot to Haven, then arm yourselves and get to the Temple. Clement, Rylen, gather everyone else who has a horse and tell them to get their weapons.”

The group split in two, Cullen leading a group of templars and soldiers galloping madly in the direction of the Breach while the larger group, laden with wagons and supplies, made their way into Haven. Apparently, something much worse than what Cullen, Cassandra, and Leliana had been expecting occurred. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ah here they come”

“You made it.” Leliana stated, “Chancellor Roderick, this is…”

“I know who she is.” he cut in. Aasha then and there decided that Roderick is a stuck-up ass. He turned to Cassandra. “As grand chancellor of the Chantry I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

“Order me?” replied Cassandra, her refusal clear in her tone of voice. “You are a glorified clerk. A Bureaucrat.”

“And you’re are a thug.” Roderick shot back. “But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry.”

“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.” Leliana said icily. 

“Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement. And obey her orders on the matter.”

“So, none of you are actually in charge here” Aasha said in an amuse tone. 

“You killed everyone who was in charge!” Roderick accused her. 

Cassandra, seemingly offended by the accusation for some reason, walked to Roderick but he didn’t give her a chance to say anything. Aasha began cleaning a cuticle. Although she appeared to be focused on her nail, she was focusing with rapt attention to the argument that played out in front of her

“Call a retreat Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

“We can stop this before it’s too late,” she responded.

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the Temple. Even with all your soldiers.”

“We must get to the temple, it’s the quickest route.”

“But not the safest.” Leliana cut in. “Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.”

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky.” Cassandra replied.

“Listen to me,” Roderick said suddenly. “Abandon this now, before more lives are lost.”

As he finished the Breached pulsed, causing the Mark to do the same and shoot pain up Aasha’s arm again. They all paused their conversation to look at her while her mark hissed. 

“How do you think we should proceed?” Cassandra finally asked her.

Aasha considered momentarily.

“Let’s charge. We all know what’s at stake here. Whatever happens, it happens now.”

“Leliana, bring everyone into the valley. Everyone.”

“On your head be the consequences, Seeker.” Roderick fired at Cassandra as they walked through the gate. Aasha inwardly rolled her eyes. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“There is more coming though!!” Clement yelled back at Cullen.

Cullen groaned. There had been several waves already. The soldiers here had not expected 15 additional men but even with more numbers, the endless waves of demons were wearing them thin again. And he was not taking lyrium, not anymore. Few knew, but the lack of the magic drug coursing through his veins made this fight that much harder. 

“We must hold out, Keep fighting.” He yelled as he passed his sword into a shade. Two more charged and one suddenly went down with a crossbow bolt in its throat. He heard Cassandra’s war cry. Reinforcements at last. After killing the last demon another wave materialized out of the rift ahead. He sighed as several shades and wraths appeared along a terror demon. Suddenly appearing out of black smoke, a redhaired woman sliced through a wrath and moved on to the charging shade, quickly cutting it down, then just as fast and skillfully attacking and cutting down a third. Cassandra yelled as she charged forward, the rest of the soldiers with them and Solas and Verric providing covering fire from the edge of the battle. As soon as the last demon fell, the rogue sheathed her blades and extended her hand to the rift. Green lighting arced from her hand to the rift and everyone held their breath. Aasha appeared to strain into the magic when suddenly she jerked her hand back and the rift snapped shut.  
Solas and Verric went to talk with Aasha, saying something about her being proficient at this. Cullen turned to Cassandra as they approached the others.

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift, well done.”

“Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner’s doing.” Cassandra replied. 

“Is it?” He turned to Aasha. He found her familiar for some reason but couldn’t place why. She is taller than the average woman, he noticed, her face having near perfect symmetry, full lips, perfect eyebrows, and pronounced cheek bones. She has a shapely figure and deep red hair, the Trevelyan shade, pulled into a large loose bun that left a few strands droop down over her eyes. She must have Trevelyan blood in her, he thought, but her eyes were the most striking thing about her. They were unnatural, vivid, bright violet. She looked like she was examining her fingernails but those eyes were regarding him, scrutinizing him. He could tell they didn’t miss a single detail. To Aasha the handsome man in front of her looked familiar, then she remembered a templar she ran into in Kirkwall four years prior. They couldn’t be the same person, could they?

“I hope they are right about you. We lost a lot of people getting you here.” He finished. then he realized he was being a bit harsh and mentally kicked himself. 

“I can’t promise anything, but I will try my best,” she replied.

“The way to the Temple is clear,” he continued, turning to Cassandra. “Leliana will try to meet you there.”

“Then we’d best move quickly. Give us time commander.” Cassandra replied.

“Maker watch over you,” He said, glancing at Aasha who nodded a response. “for all our sakes.”  
As Cullen went to help a wounded man he shook his head, chastising himself for that introduction. Watching them leave he caught a look from Verric. A look that said, “Way to put your foot in your mouth.” The group jumped down into the valley below and entered the temple ruins. Leliana entered the ruins just after they did. 

“You’re here. Thank the Maker.”

“Leliana, have your men take up position around the temple.”

“This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”

“I’ll try” she said. 

As they made their way down to the Breach, the rift at its epicenter, a disembodied voice began speaking. 

“Now is the hour of our victory, bring forth the sacrifice” a disembodied voice rang through the ruins. Aasha found the voice familiar and strained to remember through the blackness. 

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra asked

“At a guess,” Replied Solas finally, “the person who created the Breach.”

So, this wasn’t me, Aasha thought. I was right. But who is that? She still couldn’t remember. 

“You know this stuff is red Lyrium, Seeker?”

“I see it, Verric.”

“But what’s it doing here?” He said sounding very worried.

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it.” Solas offered

“It’s evil. whatever you do don’t touch it.”

“Keep the sacrifice still.” The disembodied voice rang out

“Someone help me!” Said a woman’s voice, also distant and disembodied 

“What’s going on here?” It was Aasha’s voice, as if in response.

“That was your voice! The Most Holy called out to you, but…” At that moment, a vision appeared to all of them, the Divine in a magical trap, held by an entity standing near the where the rift is in the present. 

“Run while you can, warn them!” the Divine’s voice rang out again.

“We have an intruder.” The first disembodied voice said threateningly. “Kill her. Now.”

The entire exchange had a peculiar effect on Cassandra.

“Aasha, you were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she...” Cassandra asked frantically. “Is this vision true? What are we seeing?”

“I don’t remember,” Aasha fired back. It was Solas, as he walked forward to the rift itself, who responded with a believable answer.

“Echoes of what happened here. The fade bleeds into this place.” Everyone looked at him as his words sunk in. He then related to them a plan to seal this breach, making it safe. But first they needed to open the rift using Aasha’s Mark. The instant they tried a giant pride demon fell through the rift, attracted by Aasha opening it. They lost several soldiers and archers to the demon’s lightening attacks and cunning. The fight drew the attention of Cullen and his templars who joined the battle. Finally, the demon was brought down. Aasha sealed the rift at Solas’ instruction, and then collapsed unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

She opened her eyes. She saw a raftered roof and felt the warm air. Blinking and looking around the room as she sat up, it was furnished simply, a desk and a portrait of a Divine to her right and a single window with the door in front of her bed. She tried to think. The rift, she had closed it, but what happened, and where was she? She lifted her hands to her eyed and rubbed them, shaking her head a little. A crash startled her and she jumped slightly and looked up. A girl of elven decent was standing over a shattered crate in the door way, looking terrified.

“I am so sorry, I didn’t know you were awake, I swear.”

“There’s no reason to be afraid, where am I?”

But instead of answering the girl fell on her knees and prostrated herself in front of her. 

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing, I am but your humble servant. You are back in haven my lady, they say you saved us and the breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand.”

This is not right, Aasha thought as she rushed to the girl. Kneeling in front of her, she lifted the girl and looked into her shocked eyes.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to be afraid. And you don’t need to kneel either, I’m just like you.”

The girl shook her head almost violently. “No, you’re our savior, you’re the Lady Herald, that’s all anyone has talked about. I am but your humble savant. Lady Leliana wanted to see you, she said at once.” She began to back away. “At once she said” and he fled from the house. 

Aasha stood, still a little shaken. As she dressed she read a note on the table in the corner. Three days? had she really been out for three days!? If Leliana wanted to see her, at once, then she had better go. She put away all her questions and left the house, shutting and locking the door. As she turned she froze and stared. A crowd had gathered, two lines of soldiers making a clear path through the crowd from her door through the village to the Chantry. As she walked through she could feel all their eyes on her, she could hear their hushed voices.

“That’s her” “the Herald of Andraste” “Andraste herself was watching over her when she came out of the fade” “that’s our savior” “hush don’t disturb her” “that’s the Herald of Andraste!”

She looked around and felt heat beginning to rise to her cheeks. She walked faster. She felt there is no way in hell that Andraste would choose her, so why are they calling her Andraste’s herald? she headed to the Chantry. Thankfully the rest of the path is mostly empty of gawking crowds, Aasha thought. When she entered the chantry, she noticed it was empty though she did see a shut door in the far side, with voices coming from behind. As she neared it the voices she could make out what they were saying. One was clearly Rodrick

“Have you gone completely mad!? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes the Divine.” There was venom in his voice

A woman cut him off “I do not believe she is guilty!” Was Cassandra really defending her!?

“The Prisoner had failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the Sky for all we know she intended it this way.”

Aasha placed her hand on the door knob. 

“I do not believe that.” Cassandra was still defending her. She entered with a smirk.

“Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to Val Royeaux for Trial.” the Chancellor ordered the instant the door opened.

“Disregard that. And Leave us.” The two templars saluted Cassandra and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Roderick’s eyes narrowed.

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.” 

“The Breach is stable.” Cassandra stated, ignoring Roderick. “But it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.”

“I did do everything I could.” Aasha said with a shrug. “It almost killed me.”

“Yet you live.” Roderick spat at Aasha, who glanced at him with an unreadable look. “A convenient result insofar as your concerned.” 

“Have a care Chancellor, the Breach is not the only threat we face.” Cassandra told him.

“Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave.” Leliana pointed out, Aasha raised her eyebrows at her. “Someone the Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others. Or have allies who yet live” She added with a look to the Chancellor.

“I am a suspect!” 

“You. And many others!” Leliana fired at him. Aasha raised an eyebrow.

“But not the prisoner?” Roderick asked

“I heard the voices at the Temple. The Divine called to her for help.” Casandra stated

“So, her survival, that thing on her hand…all coincidence?” Roderick asked.

“Providence.” Cassandra replied, Aasha discreetly rolled her eyes. She could not believe this was providence. “The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”

“You think I am innocent?” She asked Cassandra, raising an eyebrow again and started cleaning a fingernail.

“We lost everything,” replied Cassandra. “Then out of nowhere you came.”

“The Breach remains. And your mark is still the only hope we have of closing it.”

“This is not for you to decide” spat Rodrick.

“And what would you do, Roderick?” Aasha asked calmly from behind her fingernails. “Other than haul me to Val Royeaux. I don’t think you have the means to do anything about the rift.”

Irritated as he was by her question, Cassandra prevented him from answering by slamming a tome down in front of them. 

“You know what this is chancellor, a writ from the Devine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn.”

Both of Aasha’s eyebrows went up. So they were scarred enough to reinstate the Inquisition? Well she had to be a part of this, even if she didn’t already decide to remain and assist.

“We will close the Breach. We will find those responsible. And we will restore order. With or without your approval.”

Roderick glanced around to the others. Seeing the resolve on their faces, shrugged, shook his head, and left. One the door shut they stared at the book in front of them.

“This is the Divine’s directive.” Said Leliana, filling the silence. “Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who would stand against the chaos.”

As she was speaking Aasha was thinking about the logistics of rebuilding the inquisition; they needed support, some sort of military strength, and money. As if reading her thoughts, Leliana voiced her concern.

“We aren’t ready. we have no leader, no numbers. And now no Chantry support.” Aasha nodded agreement. 

“But we have no choice.” Cassandra stated sorrowfully, and looking at Aasha she continued, “we must act now, with you at our side.”

“if you’re truly trying to restore order, I cannot refuse.” She replied.

“Then we shall continue with the preparations.” Cassandra said with a grin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cullen was supposed to be at that first meeting with Aasha, Roderick, Leliana, and Cassandra, but he hadn’t wanted to speak to Roderick. The Chancellor had found him after Cullen had delivered Aasha to the healers and spent a good two hours ranting at Cullen and anyone else who he thought would listen. He finally managed to get the clerk to leave near evening. Him and his men met with Lysette ans other surviving templars and soldiers before they all retired. Over the next three days he worked with the soldiers and templars to set the Inquisition’s forces in order. When the reports of how the three women handled Roderick came to him, he was impressed and wished he had been there. He also wished to reintroduce himself to her. She worked hard to prove that she was working for them and in the end, she was innocent. He regretted his hostility when they first met and hoped for a redo. He entered the Chantry with Josefine and nodded at Casandra, now was as good as any to start over with Aasha. As Josefine, Cullen, and Leliana entered the war room, Aasha entered the Chantry and Cassandra walked with her.

“Does it trouble you?” asked Cassandra as they walked in, indicating her mark

Aasha looked at her hand. Honestly not as much anymore, but it still would itch and occasionally would hurt, sometimes badly. 

“Not really” she said, stating a half truth.

Cassandra looked at Aasha thoughtfully, as if she could see right through the Herald. 

“Well, what’s important is your mark is now stable, as is the breach.” She said finally. “You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that another attempt would close the breach provided the Mark has more power.”

“Great.” Aasha said, feeling that more power was the last thing this damn mark needs. “Let me guess, it needs a level of power like that which caused the explosion?”

“That’s what he said.” replied Cassandra, “it’ll be hard to come by.”

“Cause what harm could there be adding power to something we barely understand.” Aasha said wile rolling her eyes, “Clearly you have something in mind.”

“We do” replied Cassandra as she opened the door.

Cullen, Josefine, and Leliana were standing around a large table with a set of maps discussing ways to power her Mark as the two women entered. They all looked up, and when Cullen saw her his throat went dry. He swallowed and pressed down any attraction he felt. This was not the time or the place. Besides she probably didn’t like him that much after their last meeting. 

Cassandra started introductions right away. Aasha already knew Leliana, the Inquisition’s spy master. She was an Orlesian bard and from the tales she is as dangerous as Aasha herself, and more experienced. Josefine Montilyet is friend of Leliana’s and shall be acting as the Inquisitions diplomat. Hailing from Antiva, she is an experienced diplomat, especially in Orlais. Aasha, having met several of Josefine’s distant cousins, was already acquainted with the woman’s achievements. And then Commander Cullen Rutherford. Yes, she had met him when he was saying some snarky comments days ago, and she may have ran into him in Kirkwall, but she was now officially meeting the ridiculously attractive ex-templar. As fast as the attraction came up she shoved it aside. Apparently, she noticed, he was too busy staring at her to hear that Cassandra had introduced him as the Commander of the Inquisition’s forces. 

“Such as they are.” He said, trying to hide the fact he was too focused on Aasha, who’s amusement danced in her violet eyes though her face remined as polite and deadpan as before. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more when this is through.”

“That’s an impressive amount of titles.” She said with a mischievous smirk that quickly turned serious. “Cassandra, you mentioned the mark needs more power.”

“With more power, it could close the breach for good” Stated the seeker

“That’s why we need to go to the rebel mages for help” Leliana was pointing at Redcliff’s location on the map. 

“I still disagree, the templars can serve just as well.” Said Cullen as he placed his hand on the pummel of his sword.

“We need power commander,” Started Leliana.

“Enough magic poured into the mark…” Cassandra interrupted.

“Could Destroy us all” broke in Cullen. “I was a templar, I know what they are capable of, templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so…”

“Pure speculation,” insisted Leliana.

Aasha sighed and began cleaning a fingernail. 

“You and I both know what they are capable of.” Cullen insisted. “That much power flowing into the breach…its unpredictable. There is no way you will be able to control it.”

“Powering the Mark needs to come first. The templars cannot do that.” Leliana insisted.

“So, who is talking to us?” Aasha asked without looking up from her nail. Their argument stopped as they all turned to look at her.

“Unfortunately, neither group is acknowledging us yet. The Chantry has denounced us,” she said, turning to Aasha, “and you specifically.”

“Not Surprising seeing as how Roderick stormed off. Can’t we just ignore them?” Aasha asked

“Some are calling you the Herald of Andraste, and that frightens the Chantry.” replied Josefine. “The remaining clerics have declared that blasphemy, and we are heretics for helping you.”

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.” said Cassandra. 

“It does limit our options. Because of that approaching the Templars for help is currently out of the question, and the rebel mages have barricaded themselves in Redcliff.”  
Aasha thought for a moment, looking down at the map. 

“So, if I wasn’t with the Inquisition…”

“Let’s be honest,” interrupted Cullen, “they would have censured us anyway.” 

“And you not being here isn’t an option” added Cassandra.

“Just how am I the Herald of Andraste?”

“People have heard about your actions at the Breach, how you stopped it from growing.” Stated Cassandra, “and others heard about a woman with you as you stepped from the breach. They believe that was Andraste.”

“Even if you tried to stop that view from spreading…” Leliana started.

“Which we have not,” interrupted the seeker.

“The point is everyone is talking about it.”

“It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you fell about it?” Cullen asked, seeing an opportunity to learn a little about the beautiful woman in front of him. Makers Breath Rutherford! Do not think of such things, he thought just as fast. He gazed at her face and she looked back unflinching. He felt something in his chest, dryness in his throat again, heat as a blush rose on his neck. Swallowing quickly, he ignored it, or tried to.

“I don’t know how I feel.” she said finally, then she mentally kicked herself. Why couldn’t she say something else something that would impress him, all of them, she corrected.  
Cullen chuckled at her answer to try to dislodge his thoughts. “The Chantry has decided that for you it seems.”

“People are desperate for a sign of hope.” Leliana pointed out. “For some, you’re that sign.”

“For others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong.” Added Josefine.

“Do they not care about the Breach?” Inquired Aasha.

“It’s not about saving the world…” Josefine started to say, but the Herald finished.

“Ah, it’s about power? The Inquisition, I represent an upset to the status quo, they are consolidating their power by trying to place blame.”

“Yes, that’s accurate” replied Josefine.

“Then we need to find a way to reveal where the blame really should fall.” Aasha replied thoughtfully. “Or better, we need to find a way to get the masses to apply that blame.”

“In the Hinterlands, a chantry cleric by the name of mother Giselle has asked to speak to you.” Leliana pointed out.

“Isn’t the Hinterlands the site of the recent mage-templar altercations?” Asked Aasha. “What if we send out our soldiers. Not to stop the mages and templars, but rather help the refugees…”

“A relief effort. Food, supplies, shelter, protection.” Cullen finished her thought. 

“And make sure the Inquisition banner is there to make clear who is providing assistance.” Aasha added.

Cullen was impressed. By assisting the refugees and taking the problem off the nobles’ hands, it helps both groups and with clear indication that it’s the Inquisition solving problems along with Josefine reminding nobles of their debts to them, they can undermine the Chantry’s power in Ferelden. Aasha knew politics or she was very could at faking it. He couldn’t decide yet. Either way he liked her a little more now.

“Let’s start there. I’ll go talk to Mother Giselle,” Aasha turned to Cullen. “While I am doing that let’s send our forces to support the refugees in the Hinterlands.”

“In the meantime, let’s think of other options” Cullen replied. “I won’t leave this all to the Herald.”

Cassandra and Aasha walked out of the war room discussing their mission. Cullen gazed after them before gathering up his notes. Blinking quickly and looking at the other women, he was thankful they seemingly didn’t notice.

Later that afternoon Aasha came to Cullen and asked if he and Lysette would train her to fight against templars. They both accepted and the next morning they started their first training. Aasha was far more nimble and skilled then he had thought, able to deftly twist on dodge Lysette’s blows, but he saw she had trouble getting past her shield. Ah, he realized, that’s what she wants help with. 

“Aasha, try this.” He had a templar rogue show her a complex series of feints. After a few tries it seemed to work.

“Thank you, Cullen.” Aasha grinned at him. He nodded to Lysette who started to swing at Aasha. Before any could react, Aasha had disarmed Lysette and planted a solid kick to Lysette’s shield to drive her back. She then faced Lysette in a ready position with her practice dagger and Lysette’s practice sword. 

“Maker!” Lysette said shocked. “You were holding back, weren’t you?”

“Only a little,” Aasha shrugged. “To learn to fight against a shield I need to stop doing what I normally do.”

The three of them continued like that up till the end of the next week when Aasha, Cassandra, Verric, and Solas left for the Hinterlands.


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s good to be back.” Cassandra mused as they rode into Haven. It had been nearly four long weeks of closing rifts, herding druffalo, clearing mercenaries, fighting bears, and helping refugees. All four of them were tired. And to Aasha and Solas, it seemed that Cassandra was about to kill Verric ever since the seventh attempt to play ‘I spy.’ 

“It is.” Aasha sighed. “I’d much rather take a bath then have a debrief though.”

“We need to start planning our next move quickly.” Stated Solas as they reached the stables. 

“I know, I know, I need to appear at Val Royeaux as soon as possible.” Aasha replied as she dismounted and began losing her horse tack. Solas shrugged. 

“I think we can wait a week though, I need a break from certain people.” Cassandra said with a glare at Verric. 

“What did I do, Cass?”

“Don’t you dare call me that.”

“I see nothing wrong with it, Seeker.” Verric replied with a mischievous grin as he sauntered out of the stables. Cassandra grunted with disgust. Aasha laughed as she began to brush her horse.

“Come see me when your done with your briefing, Aasha.” Solas said as he walked passed. 

“Sure, but I’m taking a bath first.” Aasha replied. Cassandra left shortly after. Aasha continued to brush her horse and offer an apple she picked out of the supplies.

“You like that, eh Rowan?” She asked the horse as she brushed, he only nodded his head. She was thankful her horse has survived the Conclave. She didn’t know how Rowan survived, but she was pleased that her Amaranthine Charger given to her by her ex-templar friend Christina was still alive. She soon found her mind wandering. She had to write Christina to see how her progress with lyrium withdrawals were going, she had written a hasty letter just before going to the hinterlands and she felt she owed her friend a more detailed letter. She also wondered about the Inquisition, several ex-templars where here with them, and she knew that Josefine was working her hardest to get a supply of lyrium independent of the Chantry. I wonder how many of them are deciding to try and get over the addiction as well, she thought as she absentmindedly scanned the training grounds. When she finished brushing Rowan, she realized that she had been staring at Commander Cullen for far longer than she wanted to admit. 

The debriefing went blessedly quickly. Leliana and Josefine listened to Cassandra and Aasha report with rapt attention. Leliana began operations to find out who the mercenaries were and their connection to the mage templar war almost as soon as the briefing was done. Josefine was far more anxious about Val Royeuax and began drawing up plans to cash in on favors and debts with nobles. Aasha went to her small home and collapsed in the tub that was prepared for her. After a good scrub and toweling herself off, she fell into her bed and slept. Thankfully no nightmares plagued her.

The next morning, she woke and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Pulling herself out of bed, she wrapped herself in her robe and put her hair up in the loose bun she seemed to always wear. Then she sat at her desk. Apparently, Christina had written back. She had to remember to thank Jess, the elven girl who seemed to ignore Aasha’s remarks about not needing anyone to wait on her. 

_Dear Aasha_

_We heard about the Conclave. We thought the worst. I am so glad you survived. Word has arrived in the Free Marches that you are the Herald of Andraste. I know you don’t like titles, so tell me how you’re doing with this one, since it makes you the most famous woman since the Hero of Ferelden, for better or worse. I must warn you, our agents received word that your mother and your father are trying to find out more about you since they discovered you’re of Trevelyan descent. Tread carefully, Aasha._

_Speaking of your parents, the rioting in Ostwick has only gotten worse. Especially since Teyrn Brann’s last slew of legislation regarding trade and class restrictions. The Alienage and Downwind have burned twice in the last three months, and the Market quarter had a small fire spread from a riot there. I hate to mention it but we have been hired by the Renowden family, so we are in the thick of the chaos. I will keep you updated, but enough of that depressing talk._

_You asked about my withdrawals. The night terrors still happen but the sleeping drafts we mixed are extremely helpful. The pain and loss of appetite have yet to go away, but I am forcing myself through it. Again, those potions for pain you discovered while in Nevarra are working wonders. I don’t think I would be persevering through this if not for you. I thank the Maker every day since you found me and recruited me into Seral’s Dragons. You said you had several ex-templars in the Inquisition. You must tell me more; could you please ask them if they have any additional tips for dealing with lyrium withdrawal? Another thing I must tell you. You remember Boyden? The apostate you helped flee from Kirkwall? I may have fallen for him. We have been sharing a bedrole for several months. I never would have thought it, but his effect on my sleep has been nearly as good as the sleep draught. If the night terrors hit me, he is always there to comfort me and ground me. He has been the biggest blessing in my life since I met you, especially as I thought I would never be able to love. But I love him._

_Some other good news, Seral has made me her second. I wasn’t sure I could take the responsibility, but Seral thinks that I will be good for the job. Your recommendation and faith in me certainly helped. I owe you a debt. Let’s be honest I owe you everything._

The letter continued for another good page with more mundane things. Aasha was proud of her friend for all of her achievements, not in the least her progress with her lyrium addiction. She made a mental note to scour Haven’s library and the libraries in Val Royeuax for books on psychology and grounding techniques. Not every ex-templar wanting to kick a lyrium addiction would have a lover. The news of Ostwick was not surprising. For 20 long years Brann’s policies had been increasingly oppressive, and he became known for the faults of his regime across the Free Marches and most of Thedas. When she was in Ostwick just before the Conclave the populace was already rioting. The Renowdens, Aasha wished she could be free of them. She pushed the memory of that time ans her worry for her friends out of her head but made another mental note to have Leliana watch Ostwick, though she was determined to prevent any other interference from the Inquisition. Aasha pulled a parchment to her and began to write a lengthy reply. 

A good two hours later Aasha rose from her desk and dressed. Taking the letter she just wrote with her, she stopped by the tavern for a quick bite to eat and made her way to the Chantry. As she neared the doors the cacophony of a heated argument fell on her ears and she quickened her pace. 

“Your kind killed the Most Holy!”

“Lies! Your kind let her die!”

“Shut your mouth!”

As she began pushing the crowd out of the way she heard the ring of blades being drawn and the swish of staffs as they cut through the air in defensive stances. Then suddenly the strong voice of the Commander rang out.

“Enough!”

“Knight-Captain!”

“That is not my title.” The Commander fired at the templar. “We are no longer Templars, we are all part of the Inquisition!”

“And what does that mean, exactly?” sneered the voice of Chancellor Roderick. 

Aasha made it through the crowd to stand beside Cullen. 

“Back already, Chancellor?” asked Cullen.

“I’m Curious.” Replied Roderick. “How will you and your so called ‘Herald’ restore the order you’ve promised.” Cullen ignored him and ordered the rest of the crowd back to their  
duties. As they dispersed, he turned to Aasha. 

“Herald,” he greeted. “Welcome back.”

“Nice to come back to the mage-templar hostilities invading the Inquisition.” She said with a sigh. Cullen winced, though he expected it. 

“They were already at war, now they are blaming each other for the Divine’s death.” He was about to continue but he got cut off.

“This is why we need a proper Authority to guide them back together.” said Roderick, butting into their conversation.

“Who, you?” Cullen said coldly, crossing his arms. “Random clerics who weren’t important enough to be at the Conclave?” Aasha hid a smirk and nonchalantly looked at a fingernail.

“The rebel Inquisition and its ‘Herald’? I think not.” He stated in annoyance.

“If the proper Authority hadn’t completely failed,” Aasha said calmly. “The Conclave would not have been necessary in the first place.” Roderick recoiled at her words and seemed to be more infuriated at her uncaring demeanor. 

“So what would you have me do? Exalt a murder!? Blame the Chantry!?” 

“This isn’t helping.” Cullen sighed. “Order needs to be restored in the here and now.”

“Order will never be restored so long as this rebellion is allowed to fester” Roderick said with a dismissing wave of his hand. 

“I will keep the peace while you and the others appeal to the Chantry in Val Royeaux.” Cullen said as he turned to Aasha.

“Better ready yourself, for the blame will be rightly assigned.” sneered Roderick.

“Let’s hope we find solutions, and not a Cathedral full of Chancellors.” Aasha said.

“The stuff of nightmares.” Replied Cullen with a grin. 

“Mock if you will, but I am certain the Maker is less amused.” Said Roderick as he stormed off. Aasha made a face at his back.

“Thank you, Herald.” Cullen said quietly, trying to hide his admiration of Aasha for coming to back him up.

“My pleasure Commander.” She said as she laid a hand on his arm. “We need to present a united front against dissidents like the Chancellor. And besides, I watch my friend’s backs.” She said, grinning up at him. Cullen felt his heart race and heat rise in his face at the feel of her touch and the playful glint in her eye. He quickly shoved his feelings aside he followed her, hoping she hadn’t seen his blush. She made sure not to let on that she had, and made a mental note to see what else he does when she flirts with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Aasha walked out into the main hall of the chanty lost in thought. The feeling of being overwhelmed was familiar, as is the feeling of being accused of murder and then later being cleared. But falling out of the Fade and being named the Herald of Andraste, a loved or hated religious symbol, seemingly overnight. That was completely new to her and that was what she got to face in the prospect of going to Val Royeaux. As she walked passed Josefine’s office, the diplomat’s voice interrupted her thoughts. 

“Lady Herald, if you have a moment?” Josefine said from her doorway. Aasha followed her into her office and shut the door.

“I have noted we don’t actually know much about you, Lady Herald.”

“Well.” Aasha was expecting this. “What would you like to know Josefine?”

“Cullen told me your skill with a sword as well as your preferred weapons, and that you have skill with a bow as well. Cassandra told me that you ride as well as she does, you also have skill with the way you navigate nobles. It indicates you have had a noble education. Yet you also can relate to commoners as well. You are quite the conundrum Lady Herald.”

“I certainly don’t want to be confusing. What do you know about me? I can fill in some blanks if you like.” Aasha said with a wave of her hand.

“Well, Leliana managed to trace your steps to Kirkwall, but from there it’s all a mystery. 

“I was just arriving in Kirkwall from Ostwick.” Aasha said slowly, as if thinking. “I wanted to avoid the chaos.”

“The Winter Riots.” Josefine replied knowingly, Aasha nodded a response.

“The mercenary group I was with had other plans. So I left.”

“Did they train you?” Josefine asked.

“You could say that, yes.”

“Another question about your birth. You have the Trevelyan red hair, a trait that shows any of the Trevelyan bloodline. Do you know your parentage?” Josefine asked. Aasha winced internally but kept her face deadpan. The diplomat continued. “If you are of legitimate noble birth, we could use your family connections to garner support as well as give legitimacy to the Inquisition.”

“Even with Orlesians thinking Marcher nobility is quaint?” Aasha asked.

“Yes.” Josefine smirked. “It might not be much, but it will still help. I should let you know that we received two separate letters from the Ostwick nobility.” Josefine eyed Aasha closely. “One from Teyrn Brann himself and the other was addressed to you, from a Tomas Trevelyan.”

“Excuse me?” Aasha said, hiding her shock a little late.

“Yes, the Teyrn’s letter pledged continued support for the Inquisition on behalf of their youngest daughter and apologized that no material support could be spared at this time due to the unrest, et cetera. The other letter seemed to be more private and I didn’t open it, here.” Aasha slowly took the letter from Josefine and opened it.

_Lady Lynesh Aasha Trevelyan,_

_I know we have not been on the best of terms and that I have not spoken to you for the last twelve years. I am sorry, I wish I had done more to help you, I regret much, especially the pain our father and certain siblings have inflicted on you and I hope you can forgive me for my inaction. But what’s done is done, and I plan on rectifying my error. I am writing to inform you that although no one knows the truth about happened the day Jowan died, father has not stopped seeking you. Although we know you are innocent our father has an obsession. Now that you are the Lady Herald I ask you to be careful. I have found out, and it won’t be long before father does too. You have allies within Ostwick, myself and many others, but we will not interfere unless you ask. We failed you before, we will not fail you again._

_Your brother_

_Tomas Trevelyan_

Aasha sighed and shoved back painful memories that began to surface. Now was neither the time nor the place.

“Well,” She sighed. “Most of what I know was taught to me by the mercenary group. But I did have a classical noble training as the youngest daughter of Brann. I apologized for attempting to hide it.”

“Your motives are your own, but Leliana confirmed your words shortly after the letter from Brann arrived. The weird thing is that there is no reference of you before the year 9.40 among Brann’s servents but Emmeline on the other hand has records and testimony going to your birth.” Aasha paled. The last thing she needed was the Inquisition to know the circumstances of her birth. “So yes, we do know that you were born noble and the youngest daughter of Brann and Emmeline. Not much else really. If your history is what your trying to keep quite we can certainly do that for you.

“Thank you, but if you knew that why did you ask in the first place?”

“I would rather hear it from you then reveal it at an inopportune time or accuse you of fabricating a fiction, Aasha.” Josefine replied, trying to soften her face as much as possible. “I really do hope this situation does not hamper our friendship.”

“By no means.” Aasha smiled. “thank you for asking me in private. Is Leliana around?”

Josefine rose and walked to the door to send one of the chantry sisters to fetch Leliana. As they waited Aasha handed the letter from Tomas to Josefine. Minutes later the spymaster walked in the room. Aasha shut the door behind her and handed her the letter as well. Leliana read it through twice before handing it back.

“The man that wrote this is my brother.” Aasha stated as she burned the letter “When I was in Ostwick last, he was part of a group spreading dissent against Teyrn Brann.”

“I’m not surprised that many would be against him, but his own son?” Josefine looked concerned. 

“Did you have a role in the rebellion?” Leliana asked, turning scrutinizing eyes on Aasha.

“No, I spent little time in Ostwick after I left the family when I was 16. When I did return, as soon as the Winter Riots began I fled. I didn’t want to be involved then, I still don’t.” She replied. “Your spies should be able to confirm that.”

“As soon as Ferelden or Orlais find out that you’re Brann’s daughter, they will begin watching closely for any Inquisition intervention to the chaos in the city.” Leliana said. 

“We cannot intervene. It will erode our legitimacy.” Josefine pointed out.

“I agree.” Aasha said, then turned to Leliana. “I am not on good terms with any of my family, least of all my father. Could you watch the Trevelyan family?”

“We already are, the instant we confirmed your heritage.” The spymaster replied.

“Thank you.” Aasha bowed her head slightly as she pinched the bridge of her nose. With a sigh, she looked up at the women. “I’m sorry this came up. I was hoping it wouldn’t”

“I for one am glad we can deal with it now, thank you, my Lady.” Leliana, always blunt, inclined her head to Aasha.

“I need to…think.” She bowed to the two women and took her leave.

Leaving the Chantry, she aimlessly walked in the direction of the tavern, so lost in her own thoughts she walked right passed. Verric gesturing to her pulled her out of her thoughts. 

“So, now that Cassandra is out of earshot, are you holding up alright, Fox?"

Aasha shrugged and stared into the fire.

“I mean,” Verric continued, facing the woman, “you go from being Thedas’ most wanted to joining the armies of the faithful in, like, a day. Most people would have spread that out over a longer timeframe."

Aasha thought for a moment, realizing just how blindingly fast everything was happening; only a month ago she was being accused of killing the Devine.

“I…I have no idea what’s happening anymore.” She said slowly then fell silent as she looked down.

“You and me both kid.” Said Verric, Aasha opened her mouth to speak. Verric kept quiet and waited for her to talk.

“I just…I’m still not sure any of this is even happening.” She said finally. “The last thing I remember is walking into the Temple of Sacred Ashes, then suddenly I’m being accused of murdering the Divine. Then doing everything I can I am given the title the Herald of Andraste,” she waved an arm dramatically, “a title that I don’t deserve, and the armies of the faithful. And this Mark, the Breach. Maker…” she shook her head.

“I still can’t believe anyone was in there and lived.”

“That makes two of us.” Smirked Aasha. “The present is so pressing that I have pushed the future from my head.”

“I get it, the world on your shoulders, and that Mark.” Verric replied.

They sat thoughtfully looking at the flames for a few moments before Verric spoke again.

“You might want to try running at the first opportunity; I’ve written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going.”  
Aasha looked at her Mark, she started to worry that closing rifts might mean it would get bigger, more painful again.

“Running might not help me, Verric.” she said thoughtfully.

“Heroes are everywhere.” He nodded. “I’ve seen that. But that hole in the sky? That’s beyond heroes. We’re going to need a miracle.”

“Well, there is no sense in waiting for one to randomly appear.” She sighed. getting up and putting her hand on Verric’s shoulder. “Thank you, Verric,” and with that she headed to her home.

“Night, Fox.” Verric called back.

Suddenly amused, she asked “Were did you even get that nickname for me?” Verric replied by indicating her hair. She grinned and shook her head.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aasha deflected Cullen’s sword, then grunted when his shield made contact with her side. She had attempted to roll out of the way but when that close and without using her any other skills, she just was not fast enough, especially not after the last three hours of training. Lysette had switched out with Cullen to observe an hour ago.

“Come on Herald, stop holding back.” Cullen said as they circled each other.

“Okay Cullen. Didn’t I tell you to stop calling me Herald?” She replied, then breathed. He wanted her to go all out then fine. She would. She waited till he charged. Just as his shield was about to collide with her she vanished in a puff of smoke.

“Really!? I thought…” His words were cut short as Aasha materialized behind him while throwing a kick that caused him to stumble forward. He twisted to swing at her but she easily deflected while kicking his shield back. Moving inside his guard she rested her practice daggers on his shoulders.

“I win,” she stated. Cullen’s heart raced as he looked into her glittering eyes and realized just how close she was to him. He poked her with his sword, which he had managed to get in position for a stab at her torso.

“How about a draw?” He asked as she grinned mischievously. 

“You two should really get a room.” Lysette observed as they parted. Cullen started rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I…well….” Cullen stuttered. Aasha grinned and Lysette begin to giggle. “We should probably get back to work.” 

Aasha went to wash. Then spent the next hour or two writing letters, signing paperwork, and preparing her gear for the fifth time. It had been two weeks since her return from the Hinterlands. Perpetrations were complete for her trip to Val Royeuax and Cassandra, Verric, and Solas were prepared to leave in the morning. She had one last meeting with Leliana, Cullen, and Josefine and then they retired for the night. As she tried to sleep her mind was restless. The one time she dozed she dreamed of meeting with the clerics only to see an image of two men in front of a fireplace just before Jowan attacks her. She awoke startled and drew two small throwing knives from their sheaths sown into her nightclothes. Looking around all she saw was her dark room with no one around. With a sigh, she got up. Throwing on a large coat and her boots, she walked out of her home. 

The cold mountain air was soothing to her and calmed her nerves. She closed her eyes for a moment and just breathed. The cold wetness of the snow, the smell of pine and smoke, the musk of horses. The sound of merrymaking at the tavern came muffled to her ears through the hiss of the breeze over the snow drifts and the quiet rustle of pine needles. Opening her eyes, the stars shone brightly and clearly in a dome over her head. Small wisps of cloud skittered across the sky here and there, only visible as they dimmed the light of the stars. The Breach still glowed pale green, darkened by the night, studded with the silver stars that shown behind it. She shrugged to herself and drew her cloak about her as she walked, listening to the crunch of snow under her booted feet. Rounding the corner to the gates, she found her path blocked by a cloaked figure who was about to push them open.

“Cullen?”

“Lady Herald!” Cullen exclaimed as he whipped around. “Apologies, I didn’t see you there.”

“I’m pretty sure you don’t need to apologize for someone sneaking up on you.” She said with a grin. “What brings you out here this late? Don’t tell me you are having trouble sleeping too.”

“I…yes.” He replied. Seeing her questioning glace in the torchlight he continued. “Walking seems to help.”

“Mind if I join you?” She asked.

“I, no, I mean yes…” He stumbled over his words and she giggled.

“My Lady, I’d be honored.” He shook his head at himself as he opened the gate. Smooth Rutherford. “I’m not normally like this.” 

Aasha raised an eyebrow at him, then realized it was dark and he wouldn’t see anyway.

“Stumbling over your words in front of women?” She replied. “Never would have guessed, normally you’re the picture of confidence. So what did bring you out here.”

“It’s, nothing really.”

“Mhmmm” Aasha replied, then thought better of pressuring any further. “I hope someday you’ll tell me. Cullen, do you have family?

“Family?”

“Yes, like, brothers, sisters, wife….” She hoped she didn’t seem to obvious.

“Wife?” Cullen laughed making Aasha blush. She was so glad it was night. “No, I am not married. I do have two sisters and a brother though. Mia, Rosalie, and Branson. Last I heard, Branson had a son. I should write them again.”

“Why don’t you?” Aasha asked.

“Something always seems to come up and what would I say?”

“Anything,” she sighed. “If I had a brother that I hadn’t talked to in a while, I’d like to hear anything from him.”

“Don’t you have a brother?”

“I have four. Well three that are living.” She shrugged. Cullen could hear the pain in her voice as she continued. “And two sisters. They don’t speak to me, or are too wound up in their own drama. I only just heard from Tomas recently and all he did was tell me to be careful in a short letter that said nothing about him.” She laughed suddenly but it was a laugh of sadness and pain not amusement. “And he isn’t even one of the group that hates me.”

“Why would anyone hate you?”

“It’s a long story.” Aasha waved the subject away as they sat on the dock at the lake just outside Haven. “Did you leave the Templars recently?”

“Just after I left Kirkwall.”

“You were in Kirkwall?” Aasha asked suddenly. “When?”

“During the Chantry explosion.” He sighed. “It was a nightmare. I served under Knight-Commander Meredith…” He faltered a moment from the weight of the memory. So he was the blond templar she met at the time.

“You don’t have to talk about it. I’m sorry for asking, Kirkwall was painful for all the survivors, I was there as well.”

“Wait, what?” Cullen asked.

“I was with a mercenary group that was hired to get some nobles out of the city. It was chaos.” She sighed. “Ostwick seems to be taking the same path.”

“If Leliana’s reports are accurate.” Cullen agreed. “I don’t want to be the one that goes there to quell the crisis.” 

“I don’t think we will. The Inquisition is too connected to leaders of both the rebellion and the rulers.”

“What do you mean?”

“They didn’t tell you?” Aasha said mildly amused. “Okay, well. I’m Trevelyan, the Teyrn’s youngest.”

“The tyrant’s daughter, huh?”

“Yes.” Aasha let out an uncomfortable laugh.

“Sorry, I’m…I shouldn’t have said that” Cullen stuttered.

“Don’t be, it’s far too accurate to deny.” Aasha replied. “What’s even more shocking is that my own brother is a leader of the resistance.”

“We are too close.” Cullen said. “When Orlais and Ferelden find out…”

“I know.” Aasha replied. “Just think, the three biggest crises since Kirkwall and the Trevelyans are at the heart of two of them.”

“Go figure.” Cullen mused. Then rubbed his temple. A headache due to lack of sleep was returning, or was it because of the withdrawals? He couldn’t tell. But Aasha noticed.

“Headache?”

“Yea, those have been more frequent as well.”

“Would a neck message help? I know that sometimes muscles tightness and soreness might cause the headaches.” It was a shot in the dark but sleeplessness, headaches, muscles soreness and tightness, they were all symptoms that Christina had. And here was this ex-templar with them as well. If he also had nausea or loss of appetite Aasha would bet everything she had that he was trying to kick the lyrium habit. 

“Yes…” he said hesitantly with a glance back at the village. “that, might actually help.”

“Don’t worry.” She teased as she positioned herself behind him. “They can’t see us.”

Cullen felt heat in his cheeks and was about to reply when her warm fingertips touched the skin at the base of his skull. She rubbed gently, smoothing out the tight muscles that she could reach and hitting pressure points on his spine and neck that released some of the tension that caused the pain. As she kneaded she continued to ask questions. 

“Out of curiosity, have you experienced any loss of appetite, or maybe nausea?”

Cullen was very distracted with the feeling of her fingers on his skin, but that question snapped his focus back into place. 

“Yes. But how did you know?”

“Just a guess” She said quietly. “There, is that better?”

Her fingers lingered at the base of his neck and he began to wish they would never leave. He also noticed her hot breath against his skin. What would it be like….no Rutherford! This is not the time or place for that, he told himself.

“Yes. Very.” He said finally. “Thank you.” He pushed down a wave of disappointment as he felt her fingers leave. “It’s getting rather late.”

“Are you trying to say we should get back?” Aasha asked with a laugh.

“No, but it is really cold” He replied. 

Cullen grinned as he stood and helped the Herald to her feet. On the way back, he tried to find out how she knew about his symptoms but she just deflected. As they passed under through the gate Rylen, who was on guard duty, sent them a smirk that apparently only Cullen noticed. Cullen returned a glare that only made Rylen’s smirk deepen.  
Within a week Aasha, Cassandra, Solas, and Verric were on their way to Val Royeaux. Unlike last time she left, this time she walked backwards scanning the practice grounds till she met Cullen’s eyes, giving him a wave before turning. Cullen waved back and blushed as she turned around and the group disappeared from view. Rylen smirked again and Cullen glared at him.


	6. Chapter 6

The fire roared in the background, throwing dancing shadows across the room and making the gilded ceiling and walls glimmer. A massive feast had been prepared and merrymaking was going on all around. There were two men talking in front of the fire and Aasha picked her way through the crowd but as she approached them the room suddenly changed. The roaring fire and the two men hadn’t moved. The gilded ceiling, walls, and feast where still there but the crowed was gone. When she tried to walk to the men she found she was bound, on a bed. And was that chanting? She struggled as the man closest to her turned, revealing himself to be Marcus Renowden. But this was wrong. He was dead. Suddenly the man behind Marcus moved and slit his throat. Aasha slammed her eyes shut and screamed as she heard the blood splash on the stone floor. 

“Look at you, shrinking from the gift of your lover.” Marcus’s voice rang out. 

No. No, you’re dead. But the words didn’t come out of her mouth. The magister approached, bloodmagic flowing from just above his elbow, curling around his forearm, settling in a deep red ball in his palm. Shutting her eyes again she screamed and jerked herself free. As she pushed away from the magister a sickening voice spoke to her.

“Look at you, pretender.” The familiarity sunk in her gut like a ball of hot burning lead. Jowan. Shrinking back into a dark corner she looked around frantically for the magister but he was nowhere, she found she had her daggers, some protection at least.

“You will never achieve what you aspire to be.” Jowan suddenly materialized out of the shadows in front of her. She shut her eyes and tried to blot out his words. 

“You snivel just like your mother when our father took her. He should have killed her too.”

“NO!” She screamed drawing her weapons and lunging at him, opening her eyes to guide her stokes but all she saw was wooden walls and her bed back in Haven. 

It was just a dream she told herself, over and over again. None of it was real. But I lived it. It already happened. It can’t happen again. She rubbed the horror of the nightmare from her eyes and looked around one more time. She wanted to be sure that she was indeed back in Haven. She tried to remember, tried to ground herself. Where was she? Haven, she just got back from Val Royeuax and arrived home yesterday afternoon. What year? 9.41, its Eluviesta, the snows are still hanging low on the mountains this year but Val Royeuax was warm and inviting. She had met with the clerics, who continued to withhold their support, the Templars walked when Lord Seeker Lucius denied anyone’s destiny but his own, and Grand Enchanter Fiona, the leader of the rebel mages, invited them to Redcliffe to meet the mage leadership. On top of that she recruited Grand Enchanter Vivenne and the friend of Red Jenny, Sera, into the Inquisition. Yet the memory of the dream persisted, causing the panic to fill her. She got up and dressed, rather than throw on a robe she instead put on her full gear, including her daggers. She didn’t know what she was going to do, but she would at least take a walk. Clear her head. She didn’t care that it was the dead of night still, she wouldn’t be able to sleep again anyway. 

Making her way to the dock she sat cross-legged and admired the snow swirling on ice. Resting her hands in her lap she began to focus on her breathing. The last time she meditated was in Kirkwall, just before coming to the Temple. Meditation was a habit of Seral’s but she had fallen out of the habit. She felt it was time to get back in. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing, emptying her mind. Time began to blur.

She didn’t know how long she had sat there when she heard the crunch of snow under foot of a person with a long gait, probably a man, and tall. And trying to be quiet, she noticed. The foot falls came to a halt on the dock just behind her and the wind wafted the faint smell of armor polish, leather, and, was that lemon hair wax? In her direction. She had to give him credit, most people would not have known he was there. She was not most people however. 

“Care to join me, Commander?” She asked without moving. 

“How did you…No." He started. “Your good. I think you could give Leliana a run for her money.”

“We are cut from the same cloth.” She replied. “Spies, assassins, rogues, you know.” 

“I’m surprised we don’t have you as our spymaster.” He remarked as he sat next to her. She still didn’t move.

“You could say the same about Verric,” was her answer. “To be honest I have only been at this for 12 years. Leliana, probably even Verric, has much more experience as a spymaster then I do. Besides, I am better in the field.” They sat silently for a few moments, Cullen admiring the snow swirling on the ice in the breeze while Aasha sat still as ever, silent, with her eyes shut and her breathing slow and deliberate. 

“How long have you been out here?” Cullen asked finally.

“A while,” she replied. “Hours probably.”

“Why would you subject yourself to this cold for hours?” he asked gazing at her. Then he noticed her daggers on her back. “And why are you armed?”

“I had to get away.” She stirred for the first time, opening her eyes and looking first at Cullen then at her hands. “The stress of the job has made some night terrors come back.” She shrugged. “To be honest they never really went away.”

“And the cold helps?”

“It can. I took my armor and weapons in case I wanted to go riding. Instead I meditated. What about you?”

“Same reason honestly. Couldn’t sleep and walked out to clear my head.” He replied. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not while it’s so fresh, but thank you.” She replied. “Did I tell you, Grand Enchanter Fiona invited us to meet with the mages?”

He saw the change in topic so didn’t peruse that line of inquiry, instead silently hoping she would open up to him sometime.

“You mentioned it during the debriefing. I find it shocking that the Lord Seeker would be so closeminded.”

“His words were shocking but for some reason I am very much not surprised.” She responded. “The new information will hopefully make a decision clear. In the meantime, I’ll probably go to the Storm Coast. I’ll stop by the Hinterlands on the way up.

“Why?”

“The Blades of Hessarian are causing problems for our scouts. And apparently a mercenary group called the Chargers is offering their assistance to the Inquisition. As a former merc, I find myself in the fun position of having been nominated to meet with their leader, Iron Bull. 

“I have heard of the Chargers, led by a qunari right?”

“As are Seral’s Dragons and several others I know.”

“Point taken,” Cullen chuckled. “Anyways, I heard they are good, but expensive. If they are worth the coin, they would be nice to have along. But why stop in the Hinterlands, I thought we tied up most of the loose ends there. Unless you’re going to try and personally take care of the bandit problem?”

“No,” Aasha grinned. “That’s easier done by our troops or the militia of the local nobility. Leliana wants me to look into a Grey Warden that’s rumored to be active near Redcliffe.”

“She hasn’t found out anything else about the missing grey wardens?”

“No. It could be important. You never know. We could have a darkspawn invasion lead by an Archdemon on our hands and we will need the wardens.” she teased. 

“I highly doubt that.” Cullen replied.

“Same but she’s legitimately worried so I’m going to help her.”

“Who are you taking this time?”

“I was thinking Vivenne, Sera, and Solas, giving Cassandra some time to train with the recruits if she wants and Verric a break.”

“You’re really mixing Sera and Vivenne?” Cullen asked with a wide grin. “You know they will kill each other, right? Maker I want to see that. 

“How do you know, they have only been here for like, a week.”

“And in that week, they have already learned to despise each other” Cullen laughed. 

“Wonderful!” Aasha rolled her eyes. “Well Vivenne, Verric, and Solas then?

“You are dooming us!” Cullen said with a wide grin.

“How?” Aasha asked with a jab to his ribs, she got his armor instead. She’d remember that next time.

“You should see Sera’s pranks. Maker Save us!” He threw up his hands for dramatic effect. Aasha grinned at finally making him legitimately smile. They sat in silence for a while.

“The dawn is coming.” Cullen remarked at the brightening horizon.

“I guess that’s our queue to get back then?” She asked, he nodded. “Are you feeling better, Cullen?” She asked him as they stood.

“I am, thank you. What about you, Aasha?”

She melted when he said her name and resisted the urge to have him say it again. 

“Much better, thank you.” Then she fell silent as they walked toward Haven.

“Do you ever…think about what will happen if we can close the breach?” She asked suddenly. 

“I…never really thought about it, honestly. Too focused on what’s going on here to think about afterwards.” He shrugged. 

“My organized Commander doesn’t have a plane for the future?” She feigned surprise. 

“I…no.” 

“I am shocked and amazed! Did you ever write to your family?” she asked.

“I…yes. I sent them a letter a few weeks ago.”

“Did you hear anything back yet?”

“Not yet” his face clouded with worry.

“Cullen, I’m sure they are pleased to hear from you.” She said in a comforting tone, placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded, why did she have to do that, he asked himself silently, didn’t she know what she was doing to him! He could not break professionalism, and he didn’t dare admit to himself he was falling for her.

“Have you had those headaches again?”

“They come back from time to time.” At her questioning glace he added, “more than I’d like to admit.”

“Hmmm. If you ever want a neck message again let me know.” She said, then grinned widely. “I’d even be willing to message other places to, all you need to do is ask.” Cullen instantly turned bright red and started rubbing the back of his neck, much to Aasha’s amusement.

“I, um, you…” He stumbled while he tried to keep his thoughts from the gutter. “We are at the training grounds, its best we get to work.” 

“Ah, yes.” She grinned up at him. “Thank you for walking me, Cullen. It was helpful.”

“I, yes.” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, My pleasure Herald.”

“We will have to do this again sometime.” She said as she began to walk away. 

“Yes, that would, I mean…I’d like that” he blurted before he could stop himself. He mentally kicked himself for stumbling over his words again. She had to know what she was doing to him, sitting there grinning at him.

Aasha went straight to her home and began rummaging through her things and examining her memory, her mind-palace. She scratched out a list of ingredients for two formulas on a piece of paper then practically ran to Adan. The grumpy alchemist was quizzical but began looking through her list.

“This is a pain reliving potion and a sleep potion, strong ones that aren’t addicting either.” He looked up at her questioningly.

“They are for a friend,” Aasha began. “She recently joined the Inquisition and suffers from headaches and insomnia.”

“Really strong. She can’t use the normal aids for sleep?” he asked, eyeing the rogue, who shook her head. “This is what they use for getting over severe drug addiction. Your friend, she didn’t happen to be a templar, did she?” 

“Very perceptive of you.” Aasha nodded. “She’s trying to get over the lyrium.”

“That could kill her, or drive her insane.” Adan replied.

“Hence these potions.” Aasha gestured at the list.

“How much do you know about lyrium and the addiction.” He asked thoughtfully.

“Enough to know these work.” She stated, getting exasperated. “If you really want to know I have studied at Val Royeuax, Starkhaven, Nevarra, and several other major libraries and colleges researching this. Can you brew these potions?”

“Of course I can, Lady Herald.” He said after a minute. “They will be ready for you tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Adan.” She sighed. “I may have Cullen pick up some more, if you wouldn’t mind also keeping a supply on hand.”

“That will not be a problem, my Lady.”

A day later, when Cullen retired for the night, he found the two potions and a note on his bedside table. 

_C_

_Adan brewed these to help with your pain, red, and sleeplessness, blue, and will have more if you run out. Mix a tablespoonful with tea, it softens the flavor. I hope they help._

_A_

Out of curiosity he tried the blue sleep aid potion mixed with chamomile tea. For the first time in a very long time, he slept an undisturbed night. Upon waking, he could not help but wonder how she knew this would help him or that they would be better with tea.


	7. Chapter 7

“Aasha, can I have a word? If you’re not busy.” Josefine asked as the rogue was about to enter the war room.

“Just finalizing our route to the Storm Coast. It can wait, what can I do for you, Josefine?” Aasha asked as she took a seat. 

“I just wanted to let you know that we received a second letter from Teyrn Trevelyan.”

“Is my father offering more than just token support?” Aasha asked

“It seems he is,” Josefine replied. “he wants to send an advisor in the form of your sister, Nessa Trevelyan Founier, and her husband.”

“So, she got married? Did he mention she hates me too?” Aasha asked, suppressing the ball of rage that threatened to show.

“No, not a hint of that.”

“May I” Aasha asked, Josefine handed the letter over. Then watched as Aasha read it through twice, her cheeks becoming more flushed. It was a rare occasion that Aasha showed her emotions.

“This is a demand that I…Josefine, its insufferable.” She said, a slight inflection and shake in her voice caused by rage.

“While usually normal for a family to send advisors to their children, the way this is worded is certainly abnormal.”

“No. No. we are not playing their game.” Aasha said, nearly bursting into tears. “I don’t care how you word it, but we are refusing their assistance. Even if that means they disown me.”

“I will draft a response to go out tomorrow.” Josefine looked at her with worry on her face. “You don’t react like this, even when you are placed in circumstances where your anger would be legitimized. What did they do to you.”

“You could not imagine.” Aasha said as she rose. “You don’t want to know.”

Aasha left quickly rushing out the Chantry before anyone else could stop her. What is wrong with her? She asked herself furiously. She should not be showing this much emotion. Aasha fled through Haven and out the gates. 

Cullen was working with Clement, Philip, and Lysa on their footwork when he saw Aasha exit Haven and approach the training grounds. He had never seen the woman show much emotion through the mask she wore. But this time, rage could clearly be seen, as well as the glistening of tears on her cheeks. She spoke to Cassandra momentarily, who set up a practice dummy, then began beating on it as if it were her greatest enemy. He felt something in his chest as he watched her, then he excused himself from the others after a while and went to go grab a shield.

“I think you have fairly ruined that dummy.” Cullen pointed out from behind her.

“What?” she asked savagely, then seeing Cullen she softened. “I’m sorry, not a good day.”

“I can tell, here beat on someone alive” He said as he hefted his shield. Aasha shrugged and faced him. Leaping into a complex spin her blades stuck Cullen’s shield. And struck again. And again. And many more times for nearly an hour.

“My Lady, what happened?” he asked when she paused her relentless assault to catch her breath.

“Stupid Insufferable people who think they can control anyone they happen to dislike.” With that she swung into his shield again. After a good half hour, she stopped and breathed again.

“Aasha, rest, you have been at this for almost two hours.” When he said her name, she wanted to burst into tears and tell him everything and she knew he would comfort her. She didn’t though, the practice field is not the place to reveal this or to have Cullen comforting her whether in his arms or not, not with Cassandra, and Lysette, and Philip, and Maker above if Rylen saw or heard. That smirking ass kept joking that Cullen and Aasha were in a relationship. She normally thought Rylen was funny, if not right. But now everything irritated her. Except Cullen, for some infuriating reason. 

“Fine, fine.” She growled out.

“Talk to me Aasha, what happened?”

“Not here, Cullen.” She replied, eying Rylen darkly. “Let me calm down, then meet me at the tavern in half an hour, okay?”

“I’ll be there.” He said as Aasha went to her home and washed the sweat off. Half an hour later, he found Aasha staring onto a full mug of ale. Apparently, whatever happened was still affecting her, since her eyes were puffy from crying. He took a seat across form her. She didn’t move for a few moments, then she looked up. 

“Come with me, please, Cullen.” She said, and lead him out of the tavern. Arriving at her home, she led him in the small two room building. He looked around at how she furnished the place as she started pacing beside her bed. Finally, he approached her again.

“Okay Aasha, please. Tell me what’s wrong.”

She stopped pacing and looked up at Cullen.

“Josefine got a letter from my father. He offered me an advisor.” She let out a shaky rage filled sigh as tears began coming down her face again. “He, Cullen he tried to kill me last I was in Ostwick. He hates me. The things he has done, you can’t even imagine. Even before, I was a scape goat for him and half his children. Cullen, I can’t...I can’t…”  
She burst into tears as she fell to her knees. Cullen dropped with her, taking one of her hands in his and reaching up to cup her cheek with his other hand, gently nudging her face up so she was looking at him.

“Aasha, you don’t have to do anything for them. We are your family, and we won’t let anyone do that to you again. I won’t let anyone do that to you again.” He took her up in his arms. 

Aasha collapsed into him, heaving with sobs. He said soothing and kind words as he embraced her and she focused on his voice as he repeated her name. It was a long time before her heaving ceased and he felt her pull her head up. 

“I…I think I may have gotten your cloak wet, Cullen.”

“It’s no matter.” He told her, ignoring the disappointment that rose as she pulled away. She held on to his hand as she continued to get control of herself.

“I’m not normally like this.” She said suddenly. 

“I know. Thank you for letting me in.”

She shrugged and wiped a few tears away. It was several minutes before she spoke again.

“I think I owe you an explanation.”

“you don’t have to explain anything, Aasha.”

“Thank you.” She shrugged again then sighed as she looked off to the right, her eyes becoming distant. After a few minutes she started talking again, slowly, recalling painful memories. “They, my father, two brothers and a sister, they kept me, well, kept me isolated, apart. The abused me. Controlled me. My lover had to sneak in to see me. He smuggled me out of Ostwick then he…killed himself. That was twelve years ago.” She sighed before continuing. “my family wanted to throw me in prison for his death but I fled and ran into Seral and her mercenaries. They took me in.”

“So that’s why you like the Chargers so much. They remind you of your family, the Dragons.” 

“I guess so. After a few years I left the group,” she paused again. “And…took a pilgrimage to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Well, you know the rest. I try not to think about my past,  
I rarely talk about it.”

“I know, but now you have friends, you don’t have to hold this burden yourself, Aasha.”

“Everyone thinks I’m the stable strong Herald, that’s what I should be, not some wimp who breaks down in her room. I should be strong, I…” she paused to wipe a tear from her cheek. “Sorry you had to see me like this.”

“No Aasha, your human, just like every one of us. You don’t have to bottle up your emotions for the sake of appearances. If you ever need to talk, I am here for you.”

“Thank you, Cullen, and thank you for letting me vent a little, and cry on your shoulder.”

“It my pleasure,” he replied. “By the way, I never did thank you for the potions.”

“Did they help?” Aasha asked, then sniffed.

“They worked wonders, Aasha.”

At this point, having been in his strong protective arms and her hands still in his, she was melting every time he said her name. She wanted him to say it again, she wanted him to never stop saying it. 

“We should probably get back before the others wonder where we went and start asking questions.” Aasha said, and instantly regretted it. That meant moving and letting go of his hands.

“Your right.” Cullen sighed, having much the same thought. He helped her to her feet.

“Thank you again, Cullen.” Aasha said and hugged him.

Cullen’s heart flopped in his chest has he wrapped his arms around her. He suddenly wanted to go much farther than a chaste hug. An argument started in his mind and he practically froze until Aasha pulled away, much to his disappointment. He followed her out the door, half regretting what his thoughts were but at the same time half regretting that he didn’t act on them.


	8. Chapter 8

“And Blackwall?” Cullen asked while lunging at Aasha, trying to hit her with his shield. She easily dodged his blow, twisting gracefully around him as his momentum carried him past her, she spun, swinging her twin practice blades at him. He twisted, just barely getting his shield raised in time to block. As her blades impacted he swung at her, his practice sword coming down on top, but he completely missed; she had spun and launched a kick at him, easily dodging again. He moved his head back and he felt her foot brush against his nose. Before he could react, she was stabbing at his core, too close to block with his shield so he parried with his blade and moved his shield between himself and her just in time to catch a kick that had enough force to launch him backwards a few paces. They were circling each other again.  
They had been sparring for at least on hour, probably more like two. She had just returned from retrieving Gray Warden Blackwall two days prior. Although he was unaware of the disappearances of the other gray wardens, he did lend much needed support to the Inquisition in the form of the Gray Warden treaties. He was currently debriefing with Josefine while Cullen and Aasha sparred, to the amusement of the recruits and the nobles inquiring after the Inquisition.

“What about Blackwall?” she asked, slightly winded.

“What do you think of our new Gray Warden? Lady herald?”

“Eh” She said. “He’s amazing with a sword and shield.” she smirked at him.

“Is he better then me? I might have to challenge him” he waved his blade as he said it. She moved. She hit his shield with her blades, attempting to knock it off center, he stabbed, she parried, they circled.

“I mean, you’re not bad either.” She ginned.

“Herald, I’m hurt.” He joked, lunging forward again.

“I thought you had thicker skin Commander.” She laughed, deftly leaping out of the way of his blow while swinging at him.  
They continued to test each other’s guard. 

He saw her tire a little. “We have been at this for over an hour, shall we stop, Herald?” 

“No.” she said playfully, charging again. Cullen easily blocked, still not convinced she wasn’t tired.

“Did Blackwall reveal anything about the Grey Wardens?”

“Not much” Aasha replied, circling again. “He actually had alarmingly little.”

“Really?” Cullen said. Although she said no, Aasha was getting tired and it showed. Cullen took advantage of her fatigue; lunging and connecting with his shield.

“Ugh!” she cried, twisting she kicked his shield, and swung at him; her blades connected several times with his sword knocking it away, and swinging at his chest. He had to roll away to not get hit. they circled again. he looked worried about her for a minute but if she was in pain she wasn’t showing it. he decided to ask

“You’re not hurt are you.” 

She grimaced, closing her eyes momentarily. He dropped his shield. She moved, almost faster than she had be the entire match, he adjusted his shield to face her. She swung hitting his shield twice in an attempt to knock off the shield off balance. He swung at her, slightly moving his shield to the left to provide room for his blade. She deftly blocked with one blade and hit his sword away with her other while kicking the shield away and she was within his guard. Maker was she fast, Cullen thought as he dropped his sword, even when apparently tired. He grabbed her and rolled onto the ground, trying to get on top of her. She continued the role, wrapping her legs around his upper torso and neck, ending with him squarely pinned and a blade on the nape of his neck. 

“I think I finally won” Breathed Aasha. 

“I think you did.” Cullen nodded. He hadn’t grappled with her before and didn’t realize she was skilled in that as well. They untwined from each other, and he helped her to her feet. As they did Cullen felt the same ridiculous feelings that he had been; the lasting feeling of her touch, the desire to just lay in the dirt and hold her. Once again asking her if she’s okay, she once again told him that she’s fine and she went to clean herself up for the daily briefings. When she walked off it was very difficult for him to keep from staring, Maker’s breath did her cloths really have to be that tight?

“See you at the meeting,” She said and he nodded in response. 

She sighed as she walked through the gate. His blow had really hurt even though she had played it off as no big deal. Despite the pain, she was thinking about her fight with Cullen to get her flustered mind off of him. She would have to work hard at getting inside the guard of a templar. Once within his guard then she could take them down. Hopefully with practice against Cullen and other templars she would improve but in the meantime, she had a meeting to prepare for. In the little hut she lived in, a bath had already been prepared. She cleaned off the sweat and grime from the practice, while still refusing to think about Cullen, readied herself and left for the meeting. When she got there Josefine, Cassandra and Leliana where already present. 

“How was practice, Herald.” Josefine asked when she closed the door.

“Could be better honestly I still don’t have getting around a templars guard down yet.” She replied.

“You didn’t fight templars in your years with the mercenaries you were with?” Asked Leliana

“Rarely, mostly it was bandits or thieves. The one time that we did fight renegade templars I was tasked with infiltrating their headquarters and taking out their leadership. Not much direct fighting with that kind of mission.” Aasha shrugged. “Thankfully Cullen is working on my technique.”

“Phrasing.” Leliana snickered to Josefine, barely audible. Aasha hid a grin by scowling at them while Cassandra rolled her eyes. Just then the door banged open.

“Sorry I’m late” Cullen stated, slightly out of breath as if he had rushed in. “Last minute reports came in. Seems that they were more relevant than I thought.” He looked down at the wartable and ran his hand over Ferelden. “The efforts of the Herald in the Hinterlands in clearing the templars and mages out of the area have bled into the surrounding countryside and nobles are continuing her work. There is a presence of templars on the Storm Coast according to the Blades. It also seems there is a Venatori presence in the mining camps at the Oasis. Something is going on we are not seeing.” Cullen looked up at Aasha. “What about your warden?”

“Blackwall was recruiting,” Aasha replied. “We came on him as he was helping some farmers against a band of ruffians. When questioned he obviously had no clue as to the disappearance, having heard nothing from them since before the cataclysm at the Conclave.”

Leliana sighed, the news was not what she wanted to hear. “My scouts could uncover little but apparently they discovered some abandoned Grey Warden camps in Ferelden with several along the Storm Coast.” She pointed to the map, “here, here, and finally here.”

“We should send a team to investigate, I am sure Blackwall will want to go with them.” Aasha stated. “What about the Breach, we are still no closer to deciding who to recruit to close it.”

“I still say the Templars. We need their ability to contain magic.” Cullen offered.

“As you said last time,” replied Aasha. “Have they responded to our messages?”

“They continue to ignore us.” Josefine interjected. “Our letters go un-replied and our representatives come back without answer at best.”

“This is unlike the Templars; it’s not normal for them, it’s not how they are trained…” Cullen started to say but then fell silent.  
Leliana took advantage of the silence. “If they won’t help us then we must go to the Rebel Mages. They are soliciting others to help them, if we go to them they can provide the power necessary to close the Breach.”

“But they may not be able to control that power.” Cullen countered. 

“And yet they were the only ones who approached us.” said Josefine.

“What about the ones who will be abominations?” Asked Cullen. “We don’t have the manpower to field templars and have them police the mages at the same time.”

“They need to be given the opportunity to watch themselves, police themselves.” Leliana responded.

“I have seen what happens when a mage opens themselves to demons, becomes an abomination.” Cullen said as he looked at the map. “Going to the mages is forcing us to constantly watch them to prevent them from…” Aasha looked at Josefine who seemed exasperated.

“And templars don’t give in to pride, ambition, and evil? Saying that about mages is like saying all templars are like Meredith!” Leliana cut back, leaning over the table looking like she was going to physically strike Cullen.

Aasha’s voice cut through like a whip, halting the words on Cullen’s tongue, getting his attention and distracting Leliana. “This is not helping! Leliana, Cullen. We need to make a decision, one to solve the Breach now, not what comes after!”

After a few minutes Josefine filled the silence. “What would you do, Herald?”

Aasha thought for a while before speaking.

“I think,” she said finally, “we need to at least meet the mages.” She looked at Leliana, seeing her pleased look, then back at Cullen who looked concerned and pained, as if the conversation triggered a bad memory. “We need not rule out the Templars as an option” she said for Cullen’s benefit, “but so far since the mages have been the only ones to respond to us it would be prudent to meet with them and get an idea for what they are expecting from an alliance with the Inquisition.”  
Josefine and Leliana nodded, the latter still looking very pleased. Cullen reamined bent over the map. 

“We can table this decision for after the meeting with the mages,” Aasha continued. “We do need to come to a decision but this will allow us to think and can give the Templars more time at least.” again said for Cullen’s benefit. 

“What about the Grey Wardens?” Asked Leliana

“I’ll take Bull, Sera, and Solas to Redcliffe, we will check the Grey Warden camps in Ferelden before or after we meet with the mages. Cassandra can take Vivienne, Verric, and Blackwall to the Strom Coast to investigate warden traces there.” Aasha looked around at the two women and Cullen as they nodded in agreement. Cullen was still hunched over the table staring at or around the location of Therinfal, or maybe he was looking at Kinloch Hold. Aasha leaned in and placed her hand gently on his, the warmth and tingling sensation of her touch interrupting his thoughts and caused him to look up at her. “We are not writing them off, Cullen,” she told him. “We are only examining other options while we wait for them to respond to us.” 

Cullen looked in her eyes, staring for a few moments. Seeing her understanding for what he felt about the templars he acknowledged her assurance by nodding. The man and woman were too wrapped up in each other to notice Josefine and Leliana start to giggle.

Aasha straitened up. “As soon as we are done I will go brief Cassandra. Josefine, continue sending letters to Therinfal, but no more messengers to be humiliated. Leliana make sure to keep watch on both, and if you can find out who is courting the mages it might help us down the road.” The women nodded and continued to giggle quietly as they left, Aasha turned to Cullen. 

“I know your worried about the Templars, Cullen. If they respond to Josefine’s letters we will meet them.”

“I know, it’s just…” He paused for a moment, suddenly looking more confused than anything. “What were those two giggling at?”

Aasha shrugged. “Who knows. I am going to brief Cassandra and the others.” 

“I’ll…see you later Herald.” Cullen replied, Aasha smiled at him before she turned and left the Chantry. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Aasha briefed the two teams on their objectives. Cassandra nodded, making mental notes as Aasha talked. At first it had shocked several to see the discipline and the standard that Aasha held them too, but after a while every member got used to it; her pushing and driving them, getting them to work together like Bull’s Chargers and many other highly professional, successful, extremely organized mercenary groups. Between Cassandra, Bull, Cullen, and Aasha it had worked, though Sera and Vivienne took a little longer than average. For Blackwall and Bull it was like being under a commanding officer, and Verric was his unchanging down to earth and sarcastic self, but went along with it eventually. Solas was well, Solas. Though Cassandra was taken aback by Aasha’s attitude at first, she quickly realized the rogue viewed her as a valuable member of the team and an equal. When Aasha came to her with the idea of creating two teams between their companions, led by each other, to divide the burden of recruitment and field work, Cassandra very much supported her friend. Between the two of them they planned regular exercises to train cohesion and teamwork with their companions, directed by Cullen, and which routinely had the eight of them facing off against several of Cullen’s Templars and soldiers, and sometimes against the Chargers. In the field, the two would plan their teams to get the best results, though usually the teams were based off keeping Vivienne and Sera from killing each other. Cassandra and Aasha did make it a point to change the teams as much as possible so they all could get experience working together, and it showed. They were highly successful, closing rifts, recruiting agents, helping refugees, and suppressing bandits, with Bull commenting regularly to Krem that they needed to take the training styles of the two women to make the Chargers better. Even Sera had her own version of a game face, after several months knowing when to put aside the jokes, though it usually only lasted as long as the fight they were in, the only other occasions were the briefings. Even then Aasha was convinced that if they hadn’t of been friends in the first place, Sera’s small change would not have happened. 

When Aasha had finished with briefing the entire team, Cassandra took over to add some to her group, especially since they were leaving for the Storm Coast early in the morning, before first light. Aasha’s team went to go get ready to depart in the morning after dawn, except Sera, who disappeared in the direction of the tavern, with Bull and Krem following shortly after. Aasha herself went to her small home to make sure that she had all of her things ready. The Inquisition had supplied her with a suit of light armor similar in design to her old one, though with the difference that it lacked a hood and mask, and was not deep browns and blacks. Instead it was light beige tinted leather greaves and gloves that went to her elbows, with a blue velvety plaid weave for the shirt’s sleeves. The coat was contained in a sash that wound tightly around her stomach and hips with a tail that would flap around the back of her knees. Her belt carried her new set of picks Verric had bought her, and she had a custom pack made based on her original armor, as well as special pouches on leather plates that were strapped to her thighs and belt. She checked and triple checked the contents of her gear; the string, twine, one small coil of rope, sharpener for her blades, fishhook, tinder, skinning knife, small hatchet, skin and fur sleeping role, fire-starting and weskit kit contained in her pack. Her mirror, bandages, small canteen, various tonics and poisons she kept in the pouches on her legs. She checked and sharpened her black meteoric steel blades before sheathing them in the scabbards she kept on her back, her throwing knives that would be stashed in special sheaths sewn into the pouches on her thighs and her belt, the dagger she concealed in her boots, and her karambit she kept in a discreet sheath in the small of her back. She checked and triple checked all her gear before taking it to the stables. For some reason, she had a growing feeling that she was forgetting something. When she arrived at the stables she monitored Master Dennet and his men for a few minutes before leaving them to their work in preparing the mounts and their gear for the journeys to Redcliffe and the Storm Coast. Despite planning with Cullen, Cassandra, and Blackwall, and later spending time with Verric, Bull, and Sera in the Tavern, by the time her head hit her pillow that evening the sense she had forgotten something had grown into a sense of foreboding. The foreboding caused her nightmares to return.

Aasha tossed and turned, her sleep affected by her mood and the growing sense of foreboding. Her dreams of her past had not bothered her for several months, but they had come back that evening, waking her with a start and in a cold sweat. As she looked around she realized where she was and calmed herself. Deciding she didn’t want to sleep, she walked to the basin on the side of her room and splashed the rest of the dream out of her head. She put on a simple robe and her boots and bundled up in her cloak, then stepped outside of her house. Stepping out, she closed her eyes and breathed the calming, piercing, fresh cold air, then she listened. Haven was quiet, a slight breeze was blowing through the snowy streets causing a faint rustling of the evergreen and pine needles, the faint soft hiss of snow blowing around the houses and into the small drifts, the faint clank that drifted over to her ears from the guards on patrol on the battlements. She opened her eyes and gazed at the stars that twinkled in the darkness tinted green by the Breach, then lowered her gaze to the streets of Haven bathed in shadow. Aasha sighed and made her way to the gates, gently pressing them open to slip out under the noses of the men on patrol. As quiet and invisible as a shadow, she walked to the familiar grove, aimlessly walking to the dock on the shore of the small lake.  
As she walked her mind wandered. Her and the other leaders of the Inquisition were no closer to deciding between the mages and the templars. The templars could control magic and the mages could empower her mark, but still one question nagged in her mind. As she approached the dock a dark, familiar figure caught her eye, and she walked up to him.

“Can’t sleep either?” She asked.

Cullen stated, “Um, Herald! No, no I can’t.”

“What’s on your mind?” She asked.

“Not much really, just, closing the Breach,” He sighed, “ending this.”

Aasha didn’t believe him, but she didn’t push either

After a few minutes, Cullen spoke. “The Breach, it, the magic needs to be contained, controlled. You need to be supported by those who are able to control the environment around you, minimize the variables and give you the best option of containing and then closing the Breach.”  
Aasha listened. As he was talking she sensed there was something else, something she hoped he’d tell her one day. He did have good points thought, points she thought of herself. But still a nagging question lingered. 

“Your right, Cullen, but that’s what bothers me,” She said. He looked at her curiously. “Each time we talk about the mages or the templars, it’s that the templars can help us control the conditions of the Breach or that the mages can give the power to overwhelm the breach.” She looked at him as he stared at her in silence. “In both cases, Cullen, its who can help us more.” she looked out across the frozen lake. “It shouldn’t be how they can help us. It should be how we can help them.”  
Cullen remained silent. This was not a line of thought that had occurred to him, or anyone else at the war table meetings. 

“The more I think about it,” Aasha continued, “The more I realize the Templars refused us because they feel they don’t need us, that we are a hindrance to them.”

“But the mages invited us.” Replied Cullen. “I read Leliana’s reports, the mages are more desperate then any of us expected. Our scouts reported that they are running out of supplies and are looking for support more desperately now.”

“Are the templars self-sufficient up at Therinfal?” Aasha asked

“Well, they will have more supplies then we do here at Haven.” Cullen thought for a minute. “The mages do need more help than the templars. We should help them, Aasha, you should help them.” Cullen looked at her, she was staring across the water, her red hair gently blowing in the wind. “Your right, we should be helping people, not the other way around.”

“That’s what we will do.” She said, they sat quietly for several minutes. 

“It’s late, Aasha, and you have to leave early.” he said, “you should be sleeping.”

“Yes, your right.” She replied with a sigh. He helped her up and they walked back to Haven.


	9. Chapter 9

Redcliffe was calmer than normal, Cullen thought, or at least more so then he had remembered. The residents were trading, bartering, shopping, cleaning, playing, there was a bustle to the town. But at the same time, it was not as much as the last time he was here. Or maybe the anticipation that was built up in him, weighing down like a storm cloud, was weighing on everybody. The Chargers had blended masterfully. They were a much better choice to secure the village then his scouts, who would have stuck out like a sore thumb. The plan was for Aasha to enter as the distraction, Dorian to lead Leliana’s agents into the castle, and Cullen with Krem and the Charges to wait in Redcliffe if reinforcements were required. Cullen and Krem bent to examine the table full of swords, not of very high quality. Aasha, no, the Herald he reminded himself, had just gone into the Castle no more than ten minutes ago. He had become too close to her and he needed to get back to being professional. As Krem hefted a dagger that caught his eye a horn blared. They both whipped around with everybody else to see a battalion of men-at-arms marching down the center of Redcliffe led by King Alistair of Ferelden. 

“Krem, gather the chargers and meet me at the Castle!” Cullen called as the King passed. Krem sprang into action, running the other way gathering the mercenaries. After gathering a few Chargers himself, Cullen made it through the gates to see Alistair walking through the doors to the main hall with his personal guard. It was then that he noticed for the first time that Queen Biranne Cousland, the woman Alistair loved and had married, wasn’t present. Though he made a mental note to tell Leliana that the Hero of Ferelden was not with the King, that thought was fleeting. He ran forward and up the steps just as Bull and Sera walked out closely followed by Cassandra and Fiona.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, Cullen. Alexius did something to the Herald and Dorian, making them disappear then reappear in an instant. With the King’s support, she made the mages full partners.”

“What!?” He raged quietly. How? how could she do something this unwise? “Cassandra, why didn’t you say something, why didn’t you stop her?”

“Cullen, she made her decision, what’s done is done.” And with that Cassandra left the hall. Cullen sighed and looked for Aasha to confront her, but as soon as he saw her any argument he had died on his lips.

She was sitting in a corner with Dorian, who was leaning over her. Both were covered in blood, their armor dented, Dorian clearly had a bruise on his chest, visible through a large tear in his robes, Aasha had a bloody nose and a bright bruise herself that extended from her ear into her collar. She had a hand against her left side. Cullen watched as Aasha pulled away her hand revealing a palm covered in blood. She looked up at Dorian who slowly placed his palm against her side, crackling blue magic visible where he touched her. Aasha winced, then looked down sadly as Dorian withdrew and walked over. 

“Go to her, Cullen, it will help her if she sees you.” He said with a mysterious smirk. Cullen walked over. She didn’t look up but as he approached she spoke.

“Dorian, thank you, for everything. Could you help me up?” she reached out a hand.  
Cullen grabbed it and gently lifted her. “Of Course, Herald.” he said

“Cullen!” she exclaimed, her face lighting up immediately “Oh, Cullen! you’re…” She embraced him quickly, warmly, holding him closer, tighter then she had ever done, wrapping her arms around his neck pressing herself against him as if any space was a bad thing. She was embracing him like a lover and that knowledge caused his hard to beat hard in his chest and the heat of a blush to cover his face. He caught Dorian’s eye as the smug, battered mage watched them. With a wink and a smirk, he was gone.

“I...” She said looking up at him, then seeing his blush “Sorry, I just…that was horrific.” she wiped away a few tears that had fallen from her eyes. 

“Aasha, are you…what?” Cullen stammered.

“I just,” She sighed. “I need to get back to Haven to meet with Leliana and Josefine. As soon as possible.”

“Then we will leave right away,” Cullen said as he led her out of the hall. “What happened?”

“The future, what will happen if he wins, we need to counter as soon as possible.”

“What did you see?” He asked

“I…what the enemy is planning, what will become of us, each of us, if we should fail, if we should lose.”

“You saw each of us?” Cullen asked, she nodded. He sent her a questioning glance.”

“I…” She paused, the pain of the memory flashing momentarily across her face. “I will tell you later Cullen, but I can’t right now, it’s too recent.”

“Then let’s get home.”

-20 minutes earlier-

Aasha pushed on the door leading to the courtyard. This was a nightmare. According to Dorian they had gone to the future were the Elder One had already won, dominated Thedas, defeated the Inquisition, and brought low Orlais and Ferelden. She had to do something. Dorian said they might be able to go back; that was their goal. The main hall was through this courtyard and another tower, but this damn door would not budge. 

“Let me, boss” Bull said coming up from behind. Aasha moved out of the way as the large Qunari kicked the door open wide. They had seen glimpses through windows and cracks in the wall but that didn’t prepare her for the sight that awaited her as they rushed out to secure the courtyard. 

She exited and her breath caught in her throat. The breach had covered the entire sky from horizon to horizon; the entire world was bathed in sickly green with chunks of debris, towers, mountains were floating to endless heights, Castle Redcliffe was barely recognizable. Her eyes fell to the courtyard, which filled her vision. The ruined walls of the castle were breached in many places by giant spikes and crystals of red lyrium, many people lie there; some dead, others not but nearly all had some sort of growth of red lyrium protruding from them, others had spikes of red lyrium stuck in them as if some giant had used them as a pincushion. Aasha winced as she looked around, walking to the other side. These poor people, how they must have suffered. Most had Templar, Ferelden, and Tevinter livery, but some carried the Inquisition emblem, having fought and been captured and used for experiments or fun. As she passed each, looking at them with pity and a determination to change the events, she spotted a fur lined cloak, and to her horror, blond hair.

Aasha’s stomach sank to her feet, her heart stopped, and her world seemed to fall away. “No!” she cried as she ran to Cullen, tears now flowing freely down her face. 

“No, no, no, no, please Maker no!” Stumbling and falling to her knees at his side. Grabbed his still moving hand, she picked him up and cradled him in her lap. Holding him close, she brought her face to his. No, he could not end like this.

“A-Aasha?” Cullen asked weakly, barely opening his eyes.

“Cullen, oh Cullen I am here.” She said amid her tears.

“But how. You, you must…” his breath was coming slowly and very labored, she continued to hold him while she slowly rocked back and forth.

“Cullen, I…Cullen.” Aasha cupped his face and looked into his golden eyes tinted red with corrupted lyrium, pained and weary beyond all recognition. “I need to tell you…”

“Stop him…Aasha” he said with a sigh and she saw what remained of the light in his eyes dim. 

“No, no Cullen no, I need to tell you, Cullen, stay long enough so i...” She begged. “I need you. Please Cullen.” 

“I love you,’ he said weakly. “I never thought I would be able tell you.” Then breathed his last. As he expired she leaned her head into the crook of his neck and sobbed into his shoulder while repeating that she loved him too. In that moment, something inside her clicked. She would not let the events of twelve years ago haunt her anymore.  
She started when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Aasha, we must continue” Dorian stated. 

“Yes Dorian.” She said with a coldness in her voice that hadn’t been there since she was on the grounds of the Trevelyan Estate in Ostwick. The coldness made Dorian step back and stop talking to her. Aasha laid Cullen down, placing his hand on his chest, kissing his forehead.

“Alexius. He will regret this.” She made her way to the door with a vengeful fire in her eyes.

They had gotten the gate to the main hall open. Alexius was facing the fire at the end of the hall, reading a parchment. A huddled form that looked like a darkspawn crouched at his feet. As the five walked in Aasha disappeared into the shadows, moving silently up to where the magister was standing. Alexius turned to face them, speaking to Dorian. Aasha didn’t hear, being too focused on destroying the man that killed her love. She disappeared so quickly and silently that even her own companions hadn’t noticed she had gone. She got behind Alexius without him or anyone except possibly Leliana seeing her.

“Was it worth it? Everything you did to the world?” Dorian asked. “To yourself?”

“It doesn’t matter now.” Alexius responded. “All we can do is wait for the end.”

“It does matter, Alexius.” Dorian replied. “We will undo this…”

“How many times have I tried?” Alexius cut in. “The past cannot be undone. All that I fought for, all that I betrayed. What have I wrought? Ruin and Death, there is nothing else. The Elder One comes for me, for you, for us all.”

Suddenly Leliana grabbed the darkspawn at Alexius’ feet, placing a knife against his neck. It was exactly the distraction that Aasha needed.

“Felix!” the magister said moving to his son.

“That’s Felix!?” Dorian said, “Makers breath! Alexius, what have you done!?!”

“He would have died, Dorian, I saved him. Please don’t hurt my son. I’ll do anything.”

“Give us the Amulet.” Dorian replied.

“I’ll give you that, and more.”

“I want the world back.” Leliana hissed as she slit the boy’s throat. Alexius swung his staff at the bard. At the same time, Aasha struck out of nowhere. Alexius took a jab to the head first that surprised him but he recovered quickly enough to swing his staff back at her, twirling it to fire off a few close-range blasts at the rogue. But that was exactly what she wanted; she caught his arm, first hyperextending his elbow and breaking it, then twisting the staff out of his grasp, breaking his wrist in the process and sending the staff to the floor where it rolled away to the other side of the room. Alexius cried out in pain but was cut off as Aasha unleashed a hail of blows to his face and upper torso, stunning him and knocking the wind out of him. She drew her karambit and grabbed him by his adam’s apple. She squeezed, hard, laying her knife against his throat. The blinding speed of her attack caught everyone off guard. 

“Dorian!” She called. “Get the amulet.”

Dorian obeyed. “Can you send us back?” Aasha asked.

“Give me an hour to work out the spell he used, I should be able to reopen the rift.”

“An hour!” Leliana exclaimed, Aasha looked at her. “That’s impossible. You must go now.”

A resounding roar and rumble shook the castle.

“It looks like you failed, as I…” Alexius’ words ended in a gurgle as Aasha emotionlessly slit his throat.

“The Elder one!” Leliana exclaimed.

“We must not stay here.” Cassandra said, looking at Bull and Cassandra. They nodded to each other, an unspoken understanding between them.

“We will hold the outer door, boss.” Bull said, “when they get passed us, it will be your turn.”

“Cast your spell, you have as much time as I have arrows.” Leliana added as Cassandra and Bull left, shutting the door behind them. Dorian began working. The sound of combat rang through the shut door and Leliana began reciting the Chant of Light as she drew her bow. Suddenly all went quiet as the rift began to open.  
Another resounding boom and roar broke through the Castle as the door was torn down with a flash. A horde of demons and Tevinter soldiers stormed into the hall, Leliana loosed all the arrows she had and many fell at her feet as she resorted to blows. Aasha looked back to see the spymaster in a choke hold, watching as they stepped through the rift.

Suddenly the rift opened, bringing them back to the proper time. Aasha reacted immediately, karambit still in her hand. She drew one of her blades and leaped at Alexius, catching him in the solar plexus with a flying kick. As he stumbled backwards she batted the staff away with her blade and held the karambit to his neck.

“You’ll have to do better than that, Alexius.” Dorian said, placing a hand on the rogue’s shoulder.

“It’s over.” Aasha said, her eyes flashing with fury. Feeling Dorian’s touch, she relaxed, lowering her weapons though still eying the magister darkly. “Your done Alexius.”  
He fell to the floor in front of her.

“You’ve won, there is no point extending this charade.” The man turned to his son, “Felix…”

“It’s going to be alright father,” the boy responded.

“You’ll die.” Alexius said mournfully.

“Everyone dies.”

Leliana’s agents took the magister into custody. 

“Well, I’m glad that’s over with.” Dorian quipped. At that moment, the doors to the hall banged open and the Ferelden knights, led by the King, marched in. “Or not.” the mage followed up.

Aasha felt the pain in her side for the first time and put her hand on her wound, wondering when she had been stabbed. She turned to speak with King Alistair and Fiona.


	10. Chapter 10

Haven had fallen, and Archdemon, a high dragon corrupted by the Blight, had attacked at the Elder One’s orders. The Chantry doors shut with a clang, everyone now safe for the moment but the beast was still out there. 

“He tried to stop a Templar” Cole said. “the blade went deep. he is going to die.”

“What… a charming… boy” 

Aasha helped Cole get Rodrick to a chair. looking up as Cullen walked into the room. he glanced around and saw her.

“Herald,” he said as he jogged over, “our positioning is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us.”

“I have seen an archdemon.” Cole slowly said, “I was in the Fade, but it looked like that.”

Aasha’s mind reeled, an Archdemon, but they lead hordes of mindless creatures corrupted by the Blight not armies of red lyrium enhanced Templars.

“I don’t care what it looks like,” Cullen snapped, “Its cut a path for that army, they will kill everyone in Haven.”

“The Elder One doesn’t care about the village, he only wants the Herald.” Cole pointed out.

What needed to happen dawned on Aasha and Cullen at the same time. But Cullen was still not prepared to hear the words that Aasha said. His heart sunk as she said them.

“If it will save these people, he can have me.”

“It won’t,” Cole said mournfully. “He wants to kill you but he doesn’t care about these people, he’ll crush them, kill them anyway. I don’t like him.”

“You don’t like…” Cullen began to say, then he turned to Aasha, his heart dropping more as he spoke. “Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable.” He wanted to tell her how he felt before they all died, but this was not the time. “The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchet. Cause one Last slide.”

“We’re overrun. To Hit the enemy, we’d bury Haven,” Aasha replied.

“We’re dying,” Cullen said with steel resolve in his voice. “But we can decide how. Many don’t get that chance.”

“Yes, that,” Cole whispered, just audible enough that Aasha and Cullen turned to him and Roderick, siting in the chair. Dorian, Bull, and Casandra, standing against the wall opposite, didn’t hear. 

“Chancellor Roderick can help.” Cole said turning to Aasha and Cullen. “He wants to say it before he dies.” 

“There is a path,” Roderick said weakly. “You wouldn’t know it unless you made the summer pilgrimage. As I have.” Roderick slowly rose form his chair. “The people can escape. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could…tell you.” 

Aasha turned to Cullen. “I can be the distraction. If that thing is here for me, I’ll make him fight for it.”

Her determination was plainly visible on her face but Cullen could see the acceptance of death in her eyes. His heart fell.

“And when the mountain falls, what about you?” he asked quietly. Aasha turned away, looking down at the floor. Cullen nodded.

“Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry! Move!” The few soldiers present began moving, getting the survivors through the back of the building.

“Herald…” Chancellor Roderick said as Cole picked him up and placed his arm over his shoulders. “If you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you.” Aasha nodded in response as four soldiers ran by. Cullen approached, loosening his sword. 

“They’ll load the trebuchets.” He said heading to the doors. “We’ll keep the Elder One’s attention until the others are above the tree line.”

“No, Cullen” Aasha said, stepping front of him and placing her hand on his breast plate.

“I can’t let you do this alone!” He blurted out, his eyes filling with tears. “I won’t let you do this alone. Not when I…”

She waited as he sighed, she knew what she wanted him to say and although he didn’t finish she could see the concern and feeling, the worry clouding his eyes.

“They need you, Cullen.” She said finally, touching his cheek and bringing his eyes to hers. “Right now, more than I do.” 

“I …” He began

“Cullen, take care of them.” Aasha said, and turned before he would see her tears. As she went to the Chanty doors Cassandra walked to Cullen.

“Don’t….” His voice broke and he breathed. “Don’t let her…”

“I’ll do my best.” Cassandra nodded and followed the Herald out of the Chantry with Dorian and Bull at her side. 

“Inquisition Move!” Cullen shouted as he turned to the back, stooping to lift and help a wounded man unable to walk. “Perhaps you’ll surprise it…” He whispered at her back as she left the Chantry “Find a way…please…” He turned to go with the rest of the Inquisition.

Throughout the march through the tunnels at the back of the Chantry the echoes of the raging battle between the Herald and the remaining Templars could be heard. Each time a roar or crash echoed through Cullen flinched. When they finally made it through the claustrophobic tunnel system they were in the forest behind Haven. As another soldier took the man he carried Cullen looked up at the Inquisition escaping. This was all possible due to her sacrifice, he thought. She must make it. He turned back to the tunnels as a few remaining men ran passed, then finally turned with a sorrow filled shrug and marched up the hill. Him leading them and getting the Inquisition to safety was her last request. When she came through those tunnels they would meet again. He heard the roar of the Archdemon from their hillside, echoing through the forest. Turning to view what was left of Haven, he offered a silent prayer to Andraste to protect her. On the very edge of the forest he could barely make out red lighting lashing angrily on the far edge of the smoke and reek from the destruction. 

“Commander!” A Soldier said running up. Cullen turned to see the Inquisition just making it over the final crest out of the valley. Cullen nodded at the archer next to him, who raised his bow and fired a flaming arrow high above the treetops. Several agonizingly long seconds later a flaming stone rocketed hundreds of feet above the valley and hung momentarily in midair before crashing into the mountainside. The tiny form of a dragon could be seen trying to climb above the resulting tidal wave of snow as it crashed into the ruins of Haven and rushed passed, filling the valley in a hazy mist. Cullen waited with a small detachment for Aasha and her companions.

“Cullen!” Cassandra’s voice rang out as her, Bull, and Dorian appeared out of the tree line. 

“Aasha?” 

“She ordered us to retreat.” Cassandra replied, Cullen’s heart sank. “Cullen, we need to go, in case it comes back.”

“What if she lived? What if she’s right behind you? And you just didn’t bother to look?” He fired at Cassandra.

“I’m sorry” He said seeing the hurt in Cassandra’s eyes.

“We will send search parties, we will find her if she’s alive. But right now, we have to go.”

Cullen looked up. She was right he knew, but he couldn’t leave her.

“Cullen, it’s too dangerous to remain, you know this.” she waited for him to move.

“She would want us to continue.”

“Yes” he said finally, getting up. “She would.”

Cassandra walked with him as they followed the stragglers.

Hours later they stopped to make camp. The first thing Cullen did was organize the searches for the Herald, assigning as many people as possible to look. Cassandra, Dorian, Verric, Bull, Even Vivienne offered to help search for the woman. All the next day, he sent search parties. Each time they came up fruitless. Each time Cullen’s heart sank a little more. As thy made camp in the clearing Cullen began to send them out again, taking more to assist.

“Cullen!” Cassandra interrupted as the first few groups went out. “Cullen, we need a few more to help raise tents.”

He turned to her with a look of fury “She out there, she’s close!”

“Cullen she’s been missing for two days. no one could survive that long in this weather.”

“She has too. Why are…?” He sighed.

“I know how you felt about her, I’m so sorry Cullen.”

“We can’t just abandon her.”

“We all want to find her, we have left signs, we will still send scouts, but we also need to think to our own perseverance as well." She replied.

Cullen hung his head in his hands. Cassandra nodded to the remaining scouts and they went to help with unloading. As she placed her hand on his shoulder a flash caught her eye, and she looked to the ridge they had crossed in the last hour.

“Cullen…?” She said, squinting in the dark

He looked up at her, then to the ridge she was staring at. Suddenly a green light flashed over the ridge. 

“Is it…?” He rose and broke into a run.

“It’s her!” Cassandra yelled as another green flash emanated from a black speck that appeared on the rise. Dorian and Bull looked at Cassandra when she yelled, and ran to follow. Panting, dripping with sweat, Cullen raced up the hill. His mind screaming with joy yet also fear. As he approached he could see that her face was tinted blue and she was shaking like a leaf. He tried to sprint faster as he watched her fall to her knees, just reaching her in time to catch her as she careened forward. 

“Aasha, your safe, I have you!” he said as he wrapped his cloak around her and picked her up. He felt how cold she was, saw her blue lips, he started praying that she wouldn’t die, not now that she’s returned to him.

“Cullen…is….is that you?” she said weakly. “You found me” She said as she reached up to his face.

“Dorian!” He called as he felt her cold touch and he looked back at her, still racing to the camp.

“I….I love you” She said as her eyes closed.

“I…No! Aasha stay awake, stay with me. No, don’t leave me now.” He said to her as she lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> whelp this is my first work, so feedback is welcomed and appreciated :) and thank you for the kudos!! :) as the first of a 5 part series, if you liked it expect a sequel. might be a bit though. im slow im soooooooorry.
> 
> I gotta give some credit for my inspirations for this headcannon: Tortall (my favorite series ever!!!) and the Marvel MCU (Aasha's fighting style is based on Black Widow's :P )
> 
> shout out to GemmGemm, ariannadi, underthenorthstar, TheMightyZan, lyriumlovesong, who not only inspired me to pen my own headcannon but also have written the most amazing Cullavelan fics i have read <3
> 
> And of course Bioware for their outstanding game and the beautiful setting they created.


End file.
